Lies Behind Her Eyes
by SweetGA07
Summary: She hated lying to her parents but this is something she needed to do to prove not only to herself but to others around her she was more then just her last name.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!! I told you I had a story in the works didn't I? Well this idea came to me after I looked through some of my stories. But I only own Savannah. THATS ITS...Until mayube I bring another OC in but until then just her. SO Read and review...Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"I am just trying to figure out where I belong, Stephanie."

"You belong here with us Savannah." Stephanie said looking at her baby sister. "You belong with the WWE like me and Shane did." She added.

The youngest McMahon looked at her sister and smiled.

"I know that is what people think we should do." Savannah said looking at her. "You and Shane followed both mom and dad into the business. Maybe I want something different." She added.

"You can't be serious?" Stephanie asked looking at her sister "What other option do you have? I mean you have a college degree and yes you've been trained in wrestling. What else do you have?" She added.

"I have TNA." Savannah replied looking at her with a grin on her face. "They heard about me through me doing the INDY shows down in the south." She added

Stephanie looked at her youngest sister with wide eyes as she was just standing in front of her.

"Do Dad and Mom know?" Stephanie asked while her sister shook her head no. "Listen to me Savannah. WWE is what you were born to do. Don't go to another company who is completing against us." She added.

"What better way to take down a company then from the inside out?" Savannah said crossing her arms over her chest. "Just because I am the baby doesn't mean I don't think like you and dad. Besides the WWE has you and dad in it right now that's enough to keep them busy from worrying about me." She added.

Stephanie looked at Savannah who was the complete opposite of herself and Shane. She looked nothing like them or even their dad. Savannah looked more like their mom in appearance. She had the blonde hair and the green eyes she never grow out of it like Stephanie and Shane did.

"Do you seriously believe that you can hide the fact that you are a McMahon from the world?" Stephanie asked standing from her seat. "They will find out sooner or later you know." She added.

"Stephanie let them ok?" Savannah said putting a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "If they so badly want to find something out on me let them. I am not going to seat around in fear waiting to hear what they say about me. Either they like me or hate me. Either way I don't care what they think about me." She added.

Stephanie just shook her head as the door opened as Paul walked into the room stopping in his tracks as he saw the sisters looking at him.

"Did I interrupt something?" Paul asked closing the door behind him.

"No honey." Stephanie said smiling at her husband. "Savannah was just telling me about some things. She is done." She added.

Savannah looked at Stephanie and glared then quickly smiled at her brother in law who was looking at her.

"I'm going to get my things ready I've got a plane to catch." Savannah said smiling at her sister. "If you know what is best for you Stephanie you will keep your mouth shut." She added.

"Savannah please doesn't go to Orlando." Stephanie said looking at her. "At least don't go until you talk to mom and dad." She added.

Savannah hated Stephanie when she used the mom and dad card against her. Paul looked at Savannah who looked as if she wanted to attack her sister.

"They are in the office down stairs go see them." Stephanie said looking at her. "Please?" She added.

"Fine you win." Savannah said through gritted teeth.

Savannah quickly turned on her heels walking out of the room leaving the husband and wife couple alone in the upstairs office.

"Why do you always sound like a mother to her?" Paul asked looking down at his wife.

"Come on Paul." Stephanie said grabbing his hand pulling him out of the office. "We need to make sure she talks to them." She added.

He rolled his eyes as he followed his wife down the stairs as Savannah was at the office door knocking on it.

"Mom? Dad?" Savannah asked as she looked at the door.

She opened the door to see her parents talking about something and stopped when they noticed the door open.

"Hey hun." Vince said looking at her. "Come on in." He added.

Savannah quickly entered the room closing the door quietly behind her as Stephanie and Paul got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I wanted to talk to you guys before I left." Savannah said looking at her parents.

"Where are you going?" Linda asked putting the file down on the desk.

Savannah looked at her mom then back at her father, who were waiting on a answer from her.

"John Laurinaitis wants me to go to Florida to the training camp to check out some talent." Savannah said with a smile. "He believes that maybe after months of progress that maybe I can spot talent like my father." She added.

"I don't remember anything about John calling me and telling me that he wanted you to go." Vince said looking at his daughter.

"He just called me a few moments ago." Savannah said quickly hoping not too quickly. "He said that with you and mom being so busy trying to get things in order that I should go in your place and he trust me to come back with a good report and maybe have somebody who we can bring up to the main roster for either of the shows." She added.

Vince nodded at her and smiled.

"In that case I guess this will be your first trip without either of us or even Stephanie and Shane." Linda said looking at her daughter. "I am sure that we can get the jet ready to take you down to Tampa." She added.

" No No No mom that won't be necessary." Savannah said looking at her. "I want to fly out there like you know normal person." She added.

"You aren't normal by any means Sav." Vince said looking at his youngest daughter. "You will fly out to Tampa on the jet and that is finial." He added.

Savannah just looked at her father and nodded at him with a smile.

"Glad to know I'm not normal." Savannah said with a small laugh.

"You know what I mean too Savannah." Vince said looking at her. "You're a McMahon and you aren't normally." He added.

She nodded at him as he got on the phone with some company people then looked at Savannah who hugged her mother.

"The jet will be ready when you get to the airport." Vince said looking at her. "Here take this." He added reaching into the drawer pulling out some money.

"Dad I have some." Savannah said as he pushed it into her hands.

"You know just in case." Vince said nodding at her.

She nodded at him and hugged her dad. She hated lying to her parents but this is something she needed to do to prove not only to herself but to others around her she was more then just her last name.

"I will be back in about a week or two depending how much they have progressed with their training." Savannah said nodding at them.

"Ok sweetheart call us when you get there." Linda said as Savannah nodded at her. "You make sure to talk to Dusty about everything he will tell you what you need to do." She added.

"Ok." Savannah said nodding at them. "I love you both." She added walking to the door.

She opened the door and made her exit quickly then turned around to see Stephanie and Paul standing there looking at her.

"You're going to scout the wrestlers in Florida?" Stephanie said looking at her with a smile. "You were suppose to talk to them about going to Florida." She added.

"I did and I'm going." Savannah said looking at her. "It's about damn time somebody knocks you off that little pedestal you've got your self on. You aren't high and mighty in this damn family Stephanie. I'm apart of this family too. So for once I'm doing what us McMahon's do." She added.

"What is it that we McMahons do Savannah?" Stephanie asked looking at her baby sister.

Savannah smiled at her sister making her look just like her family the McMahon side.

"We do whatever it takes to get what we want." Savannah said with a grin on her face. "You know better then anybody that it takes being a villain to make people see what we are capable of. I'm not daddy's little girl anymore. It's about time I grew up and do something for me for once." She added.

"Stephanie just let her go." Paul said looking at them. "Let her make her own choices." He added.

Stephanie looked back at her sister just nodding her head then Savannah quickly walked away from her sister and brother in law.

"What if she makes a mistake and we aren't there to help her?" Stephanie said looking up at her husband.

"You have got to let her make those mistakes Steph." Paul said looking down at his wife. "You can't protect her forever. Let her go out there make some mistakes maybe she will open her eyes and see where she really belongs rather it be here with us and the rest of our crazy nit family or with TNA or another company who knows." He added.

Savannah grabbed her bag at the end of the stairs then turned to see her sister walking towards her with a small smile on her face.

"Do you seriously believe you leave without hugging me?" Stephanie said walking up to her baby sister. "You remember if you need anything and I mean ANYTHING you call me and I'll be in Orlando so fast the cops will just see a flash." She added with a smile laugh.

"Thanks Stephie." Savannah said using her sister's kid name for her.

The sisters hugged then smiled as Paul started laughing and acting as if he was crying behind them causing them to laugh.

"Ok I've got to go the plane might wait but the boss never does." Savannah said with a smile. "Bye guys and Hey Stephanie?" She added.

Stephanie turned and looked at her sister.

"Thanks." Savannah said with a grin.

Stephanie nodded at her and walked to the doorway as her sister walked towards her bright blue 2009 Corvette zr1 that was her pride and joy.

"Bye Savannah!" Stephanie shouted as she pulled out of the driveway.

Savannah hit the horn on the car as she went down the road letting her sister know she heard her.

"Look out TNA here I come." Savannah said with a grin as she switched gears in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I only own Savannah and the person at the end of the chapter. I dont want to spoil her name. So guys read and review...let me know what you think please..Alright guys!! ENJOY!**

* * *

Savannah looked out the window of the father's company plane. She shook her head just a bit couldn't believe she lied to her parents about why she was going to Florida. After a few minutes passed by the planed landed on the ground as Makaila watched out the window.

"We are in Tampa." The captain said with a smile. "We even brought your car." He added.

"Thank you." Savannah said standing up from her seat.

She grabbed her bags and walked to the door and saw her car waiting on her. Savannah looked at the man who took her bags putting them into the trunk.

"I would have done that." Savannah said looking at him.

"Ma'am with all due respect it's my job."

Savannah nodded at him and walked over to the driver seat and smiled as she slipped into her seat.

"Thank you." Savannah said handing the man a tip.

She followed one of the cars to the road and waved at him as she got to the main road and quickly went down the street hoping that maybe she could get people to understand. After about thirty minutes of driving she arrived at the training territory.

"Hello Savannah." Dusty said walking out of the front office. "What brings you to the south?" He added.

"Well I was hoping that I could check out some of the talent." Savannah said looking at him.

"Really? Is that so?" Dusty asked looking at the young lady in front of him. "Now why don't you just just back up and tell me what you are really here for?" He added.

"Do I have too?" Savannah asked looking at Dusty in front of her.

He nodded at her causing her to groan and make him laugh.

"The word on the street is that you are down here because Jeff Jarrett called you." Dusty said looking at her. "Now tell me child is that true?" He added.

"Yes sir it is." Savannah replied looking at him. "I told my parents that I came down here to look at the talent here." She added.

"Does Cody know that you are down here talking to TNA?" Dusty asked looking at his son's best friend.

"Does that boy have to know everything that I do?" Savannah asked looking at him.

Dusty laughed at her reply then smiled.

"You normally tell each other everything Savannah." Dusty replied looking at her. "I am not going to sit here and lie to your father if he calls." He added.

"Please Dusty just do this one thing for me and I'll never ask you for anything again." Savannah said looking at him with pleading eyes. "I'll even marry Cody if you do this." She added.

"You will?" Dusty asked looking at her with a wide look on her face. "I think that is taking it a bit too far. But Savannah fine I'll do it this one time the first time somebody comes around looking for you. BUT after that you are on your own." He added.

Savannah let out a small squeal and hugged him tightly around his neck making him laugh. He his puts arm around her small frame and hugged her back.

"Now go before somebody other me sees you and blabs to your father." Dusty said nodding towards the road.

"Thank you." Savannah said smiling.

She quickly got into her car and pulled off into the busy streets of Tampa. Savannah took a deep breath then jumped as her cell phone went off. She grabbed the phone the cup holder and smiled as the ID said it was her sister.

"Hello wicked witch of the wwe." Savannah said with a grin as she put it on speaker phone.

_"Hello my pain in the ass." Stephanie said with a laugh._

Savannah shook her head and looked around at traffic was busy as any other day.

_"Did you make it to Tampa ok?" Stephanie asked._

"Yes Mother I did." Savannah said rolling her eyes as she pulled to a stop light. "I spoke to Dusty and he is going to help me the first time dad or mom calls. But other then that I'm on my own." She added.

She turned to the right and smiled brightly as she made it to the interstate and pulled out onto the busy highway with her phone in her lap.

_"Savannah, I know that you are going to be busy for a few days lying your ass off but there is something I think you should do." Stephanie said with the sounds of papers like moving around._

"What do I need to do?" Savannah said rolling her eyes.

Stephanie let out a sigh.

_"You look way to much like mom." Stephanie said. "Before you go to TNA go to a hair salon and get them to cut your hair style it but most of all get them to dye it." She added._

"WHAT?!" shouted Savannah as she pulled off onto an exit ramp. "You don't want people to know me I get that Stephanie but dye my hair? Have you lost your little mind since I left hours ago?" She added.

_"No I haven't." Stephanie replied with a small laugh. "But what better way to fool the fans by changing some things about you and not let them know who you are." She added._

Savannah pulled into a hotel parking lot and shook her head as she pulled into a parking spot.

"I will think about it ok?" Savannah replied looking out the window of her car. "I just pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. I am going to be meeting Jeff Jarrett and Dixie Carter tomorrow afternoon around 3:30. So if I do decide to what you say I'll have plenty of time to do it before I go ok?" She added.

_"Sava, I know you don't want to listen to me." Stephanie said. "But listen to me this one time. Once the fans see you on a TNA stage they are going to be flooding the sites going why in the hell is a McMahon in TNA for. So just think and do it ok?" She added._

Without answer her Savannah quickly closed her cell phone letting out a groan. She grabbed her pocket book from the floor board and grabbed her keys and got out of the car and watched as the cars went by. She opened the trunk and grabbed one of the bags that were in there and quickly closed it and made her way into the hotel lobby where she hoped people wouldn't know her.

"Hello Welcome to the SandCrystal Hotel and Spa." The lady behind the desk smiled. "How can I help you?" She added.

Savannah looked around for a few seconds then smiled.

"I have a reservation under the name Sierra Jarrett." Savannah said remembering the name Jeff told he would book her a room.

After a few minutes of searching the computer then woman smiled back at her.

"Ms. Jarrett welcome and your room number is 324 on the 8th floor." The lady said handing Savannah her key.

She nodded at her and smiled as she took the key and smiled.

"I have one favor to ask of you." Savannah said with a smile. "Are there any good salons around here that take walks in? Because tomorrow I have a meeting and I didn't bring my things with me." She added.

"Yes Ma'am there is plenty." The lady replied with a smile. "There is a hair salon just right down the street from here called Mistys Styles. She is a great stylist." She added.

Savannah nodded at her and thanked her as she walked off towards the elevator knowing that within a few hours she wasn't going to be the same person she was. The doors closed as Savannah let her McMahon smile slip past her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Get ready TNA because Savannah McMahon is on her way to take you by storm." Savannah said with a smile as she waited to get to her room.

Within a few minutes the doors opened and Savannah stepped out into the quit hallway of the hotel. She searched the doors and smiled as she reached the room. She put the key and smiled when the light turn green. Savannah walked in and looked around to notice a bag was already on the bed.

"Hello?" Savannah said putting her bag down on the other bed that remained untouched.

She looked around and stopped in her tracks as the bathroom door opened and out stepped a woman with brown hair with red strikes in it.

"You must be Savannah. I'm Jennifer."

"Nice to meet you." Savannah said shaking her hand. "I wasn't aware I was getting a room mate not that I'm complaining." She added.

"I was expecting somebody because with Jeff expect the unexpected." Jennifer said with a smile. "I work for TNA as a photographer." She added.

Savannah nodded at her and slipped her shoes off and smiled.

"I am in talks with the company but what ever you do please don't tell people." Savannah said taking her over shirt off leaving her in a black halter top.

"You have my word I won't say anything." Jennifer said with a smile. "You just have to promise me that you won't go after my man." She added.

Savannah turned around to face her room mate with a raised eye brow.

"I'm joking." Jennifer said smiling. "I'm engaged to Alex Shelley. So just gave you fair warning." She added with a small laugh.

"You have scouts promise I won't touch him." Savannah said with a small smile. "But I can't promise I won't look and talk." She added laughing.

Jennifer laughed as Savannah grabbed a few things from her bag.

"Oh the bathroom is free." Jennifer said walking past Savannah to the computer on the desk. "I was told to let you get settled in and once that was done I was told that you need to call Jeff about the meeting tomorrow." She added.

"Ok let me take a shower and I'll call him." Savannah said nodding at her.

Jennifer nodded at her as she walked into the bathroom closing the door behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own Savannah and Jennifer that's it! This muse for this story is just like the others pushing and pushing. I hope you guys like this story because I do!! Read adn review...read and enjoy...please let me know what you think please.. it would mean alot to me...thank you**

* * *

"What do you think?"

Savannah opened her eyes to look in the mirror to see that her hair was no longer the same. Her waist long hair was now just below her shoulders in layers and dyed a dark red causing her to look completely different.

"I love it." Savannah said running her hand through her hair. "I look different and that was what I wanted. Thank you." She added looking up at her.

The stylist smiled at her and took the cover from around her. The cashier smiled as Savannah made her way over to pay.

"It will be 68.98." The Cashier said smiling.

Savannah pulled out the money and smiled as she was given back her change. She quickly made her exit into the sunny weather of Orlando, Florida. It was only a little after two in the after noon and her meeting was at three. Jennifer walked up to Savannah and smiled brightly.

"I told you that my sister could work wonders." Jennifer said laughing. "And she is a lot cheaper then most people around here would change." She added.

"Thank you for telling me about your sister." Savannah said with a smile. "I hate to run off but I like to leave early for my interviews when I don't know the town." She added.

"Not a problem." Jennifer said smiling at her. "Better to be early then later." She added.

Savannah made her way over to car and smiled as her cell phone went off causing Jennifer to raise an eye brow.

"What?" Savannah asked looking at her. "It's my best friend." She added.

"What ever you say." Jennifer said laughing as she walked away.

Savannah opened the door and threw her bag into the passenger side seat and smiled as she sat down in the driver seat and flipped open her phone.

"Hey Cody." Savannah said putting the phone on speaker. "What's up?" She added.

_"Oh, nothing, would you like to explain to me, why you are in Tampa without me?" Cody asked sounding hurt. "You do know that RAW is being taped there don't you?" He added._

"WHAT?!" Savannah said shouting before she could stop herself. "Raw is taping in Tampa?" She added.

Cody laughed a little bit at her comment.

_"Yep and I heard through the grape vine that you are already there and you didn't tell me." Cody said with a small laugh._

"I didn't think you would want to ride with me anyways." Savannah said trying to cover her tracks. "I figured since you become buddy buddy with Jr that you didn't want to do anything with me anymore." She added.

_"Now Now Savannah you know that isn't true." Cody said moving around._

Savannah looked at the phone with a raised eye brow and just shook her head.

"Yes it is Cody." Savannah said with a sad tone. "Since my father booked you and Jr together along with Randy you three act as if you have been friends your whole life. Heck it like the only guy club no girls allowed. Do you not remember the time I walked up to you to give you a hug since I hadn't seen you in almost eight months. You brushed me off as if I was some fan girl wanting to sleep with you." She added.

_"It is not like that Savannah." Cody said trying to defend himself. "It's just nice to have guys around to joke with." He added._

"It's also nice to have a best friend who won't treat you like shit when the guys are around." Savannah said before she hung up the phone.

She took a deep breath she didn't need to be upset before her interview. Savannah shook her head and closed the driver side and started the car only to hear her phone go off once more. She looked at the ID it was Cody once more.

"I do not want to talk to you right now Cody." Savannah said with a hiss. "You picked your boys over your best friend who grew up with you so frankly you can kiss my ass bye." She added hanging up the phone putting it in the cup holder.

She quickly off down the busy streets of Orlando hoping that her nerves would be calm by the time she got to the impact zone. She watched as things past and shook her head as she followed the directions that Jennifer had given her earlier that day. After about thirty minutes of driving Savannah pulled into the almost empty parking lot of the impact zone, she quickly pulled into the parking spot closest door the door and looked around.

"Ok now where I do go?" Savannah said as she grabbed her pocket book and put her keys in as she stepped out of the car.

"This way."

Savannah jumped at the voice and turned around to see Jeff Jarrett staying behind her with a smile.

"Wow Ms. McMahon you have changed since our last meeting." Jeff said with a small laugh.

"I decided that I need a different look is that ok?" Savannah asked looking at him with a worried look on her face.

Jeff smiled at her and nodded.

"It's perfectly fine Savannah." Jeff said looking at her. "We were going to do that if we got you sign with us. Since we know that you look so much like your mother and fans for TNA are pretty smart to figure things out it seems." He added.

Savannah nodded at him as closed her door and followed him into the building. It was oddly quiet since the last time she was here it was full or noise and people running around getting ready for the show.

"I know it's a bit odd for you to be meeting Dixie and I here instead of in Tennessee." Jeff said as they did turn after turn through the corridors of the arena. "But I promise it will be just the same as if we were at the headquarters." He added.

"Ok whatever you say." Savannah said following him around.

Within a few minutes they arrived into a office, Dixie stood up from the chair she was in and smiled at Savannah.

"Hello Savannah." Dixie said looking at her with a smile.

"Hi Dixie." Savannah said with no emotion on her face.

Dixie looked at her then at Jeff who was feeling the tension between the two women. Savannah sat down in the chair beside Jeff as Dixie reclaimed her chair behind the desk.

"I understand that you got the contract and you wanted to go over some things and make some changes?" Dixie said looking at Savannah who pulled out the contract that was faxed to her.

"Yes Ma'am I did." Savannah said looking at her with a McMahon smile.

Dixie nodded at her then looked at Jeff who was smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"First of all I will not work with Main Event Mafia or World Elite." Savanna said looking at her. "Second I will not be walking around in some like slutty outfit that Bischoff wants me too. And the third thing I not want you in charge of my contract." She added.

"Excuse me?" Dixie said looking at her with a confused look on her face.

Savannah did a smile and looked at the woman in front of her.

"I didn't stutter Dixie." Savannah said with a grin. "I do NOT want you in charge of my contract. I want Jeff to be the one who controls it." She added.

"Jeff doesn't have that power anymore." Dixie said looking at her. "I'm sorry but Jeff doesn't sign the wrestlers to this company I do." She added.

"Then Dixie I suggest that you give him that power." Savannah replied with a smile.

Dixie looked at Jeff who was just as shocked as she was. Savannah looked at Jeff with a smile on her face then back at Dixie.

"You see Dixie." Savannah said pushing the contract in front of her. "I did my very own contract. You see what I want is just a fair shot, but I have one thing in mind." She added.

"You want Jeff to control your contract." Dixie said sounding upset.

"Yes ma'am." replied Savannah who stood up from the chair and put her bag on the floor while Dixie looked at the contract.

Dixie took a deep breath as she was reading the contract trying to figure out what Savannah was getting at.

"You want to buy TNA from me?" Dixie said sounding a little shock.

"Why so serious?" Savannah said with a small grin on her face. "I am a McMahon Mrs. Carter what else do you think we want?" She added with a smile.

"Money." Dixie said shaking her head. "I won't sell it to you." She added.

Savannah let a small laugh slip past her lips as she moved around the room. She turned her attention back to Dixie who was watching her like a hawk.

"I might be a McMahon Dixie but I don't want your company." Savannah said looking at her. "If I wanted it I would have already pitched a prize to bid but I didn't do that. I want to work with you. Just like Hogan and Bischoff." She added.

Dixie looked at her and then at Jeff who was nodding at her.

"What you state in your contract Savannah is something what a normal none star name wrestler would get in my company." Dixie said looking at her.

"I just told you that I want a fair shot within this company." Savannah replied crossing her arms. "And I want Jeff to hold my contract. Rather you like it or not Dixie those are my terms." She added.

Dixie looked at her and just looked at her.

"Fine." Dixie said handing the contract to Jeff. "But if you so once as slip up doing something I disapprove of you are OUT. Is that clear?" She added.

"Crystal." Savannah said with a small grin. "But you do realize what you just did right?" She added.

Right as the words left her mouth Dixie stiffen up and looked at Jeff who had signed the contract and looked at Dixie with a smile.

"You just signed a McMahon to TNA wrestling." Savannah said signing the contract quickly and handing it back to Jeff. "Make sure your ready Dixie because I will not be pushed aside like the other knockouts in this company. You tell Hogan and you better tell Eric that this girl doesn't play well with others who try fuck her over." She added.

She grabbed her things from the floor and hugged Jeff and quickly made her exit from the room with a smile on her face that showed just because she looked different didn't mean she wasn't the same ruthless McMahon.

"Get Ready TNA because you're in for a shocker." Savannah said exiting the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own Savannah and Jennifer thats it! The little place called Square Markets I believe is fake because I made it up. But yea! I only own those things. So Guys READ and REVIEW! Let me know what you like to read and would like to see!. SO READ AND REVIEW...READ AND ENJOY!!!**

* * *

"Calm down Jennifer." Savannah said looking at new found friend in front of her. "It isn't like I told her I was going to buy the company right from out of under her." She added.

"But still that is Dixie Carter." Jennifer said looking at her as if she was crazy. "You told her that the only way you would sign is if Jeff had your contract? That shows you've got guts to stand up to people in power." She added.

Savannah smiled a little bit as she ran her hand through her hair and looked out the window of the small home of Jennifer.

"No it doesn't prove anything." Savannah said with a small nod. "It just proves I'm not scared to state my opinion no matter whom the person is. You have to remember who my father is." She added.

Jennifer went to say something but stopped when a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Jennifer looked around the corner and smile which let Savannah know that the person who was here was somebody who made her friend smile.

"Hey baby." Jennifer said kissing Alex as he appeared in the doorway beside her. "Alex this is Savannah she just signed with TNA last week." She added.

"So you are the famous Alex?" Savannah said with a smile and shook his hand. "I've heard plenty about you." She added.

"Good I hope." Alex replied letting his northern accent slip past his lips.

Savannah nodded at him and smiled as Alex wrapped a protective arm around Jennifer's waist keeping her close to him.

"So you must be the famous Savannah who has already had words with Dixie." Alex said with a grin. "It's the talk of the locker room that the new girl knows how to stand her ground when it comes to the boss." He added.

"That would be me." Savannah said with a small laugh. "It isn't my fault that I don't trust her. Look who that woman has signed already." She added.

Alex and Jennifer nodded in agreement about the comment.

"Is Chris coming over?" Jennifer asked looking over her shoulder.

"I don't know he didn't say he was." Alex replied as Savannah looked out the window in the living room.

Savannah grabbed the water bottle from the counter top and grabbed her cell phone from her back pocket as "Priceless" started to play causing the two people to look at her. Savannah laughed a little bit and walked out of the kitchen with Alex watching her.

"Want to explain to me why she has Priceless on her ring tone?" Alex asked as he grabbed a glass from the cabinet.

"Alex I am not sure why she has the taste of music she does." Jennifer said laughing at him. "Besides it isn't our business why she has the ring tone, just leave it alone and don't you dare ask questions." She added.

Savannah walked into the guest bedroom she was using and closed the door quietly and flipped the phone open.

"What Cody?" Savannah asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Why haven't you been answering my phone calls?" Cody asked sounding hurt.

"Why have you been acting like a douche?" Savannah asked with a small smirk.

Cody sighed a bit causing Savannah to feel somewhat bad but she wasn't going to let it show.

"You are starting to act just like your sister." Cody said with a hiss.

"And you're starting to act like Randall." Savannah said with a growl. "You are suppose to be my friend remember? Or did the damn power that he supposedly gave you go to your head?" She added.

Before Cody could answer she shook her head.

"Forget it Cody ok?" Savannah said with a hiss. "You want to forget all about me then go right a damn head! I'm not stopping you from doing it. So you know what? I'll do it for you. I want NOTHING to do with you anymore. You can consider this your last commutation with me." She added.

Savannah quickly closed her phone and put it down on her bed. She put her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands and sighed trying to calm her nerves. Jennifer knocked on the door and opened and stuck her head into the guest room.

"Alex and I are going to go meet up with some friends, do you want to come?" Jennifer asked looking at her.

"No Thanks go have fun." Savannah said looking at her with a fake smile. "I'll do something don't worry about me." She added.

Jennifer nodded at her and walked out of the room closing the door silently behind her. Savannah let the breath she was holding and shook her head. The sound of a car pulling out made Savannah aware that she was now all alone in this huge house.

"Come on Savannah." Savannah said standing up from the bed. "You've got to email your dad.' She added.

She grabbed her laptop from its resting place and walked into Jennifer's office and moved her laptop to the side and hooked her computer up. She clicked on her email and noticed that most of the emails from her sister asking questions and being concerned about her. She had some business emails and smiled just a bit as she noticed a email from her father. She scanned over it slowly and smiled.

_Dad,_

_Hey I am sorry that I haven't gotten back to you about the report on the progress for the guys. I've been busy helping Dusty do some things down here to get the place in order. Yes I've been watching the training and the shows before you even think to ask that. Most of the guys show promise but none really strike me as being main roster yet. Everything down in Florida has been interesting to see. Trying to get use to the traffic is something taking a little getting use to. All the workers and trainers are making me feel welcome. I'm sorry about the delay to update you on the progress but I will email you more when I have something you feel like you would like to here. Love you Daddy!_

_Savannah._

She quickly hit the send button and looked around at the small darken office. She turned the desk light on and started searching different sites to see if anybody had gotten word on the newest knockout for TNA. Many of the sites where saying that she was almost a spitting image of Lita, Savannah let a small laugh slip past her dry lips.

"Me look like Amy?" Savannah said shaking her head. "I am a hell of a lot better looking and I would never cheat on Matt Hardy with Adam. Sorry but no." She added laughing as she kept reading.

She clicked off the websites and unhooked the cord and put Jennifer's laptop back in its place. She stood up and grabbed her laptop and quickly put hers back into her room and walked out into the kitchen that was still lit up from earlier.

"What to eat?" Savannah said looking around the room.

Grabbing the handle on the fridge she noticed that Jennifer needed to make a trip to the store. She grabbed the pen and paper from the front of the fridge and started writing down things she need.

"Ok off to the store." Savannah said grabbing her keys and pocket book from the table walking out the house.

**~*Square Market*~**

"Why is it so hard to find a damn thing of green beans?" Savannah said as she looking around on the shelves. "I swear." She added.

She turned around and bumped right into somebody. Savannah stumbled back just a bit and looked up to see somebody had caught her by her wrist before she hit the ground.

"Hi." Savannah said with a small smile. "Sorry I shouldn't have turned around so quickly without looking." She added.

"It's ok."

Savannah smiled as he was holding the can of beans that she need. She put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Ok where did you find those?" Savannah asked looking at her. "Sorry to sound mean, but I've been looking for them for nearly twenty minutes." She added.

"Up there." He said pointing to the very top shelve.

Savannah groaned just a bit as she realized that she was just a little bit too short to reach. The guy gave her a smile and grabbed a can for her.

"I'm Shawn."

"I'm Savannah." She replied with a small smile.

She grabbed the can from him and smiled brightly as he shook her hand. Savannah blushed a little bit.

"Thank you." Savannah said putting the can into the buggy and smiled.

"Your welcome." Shawn replied as he watched her walk away.

Savannah was still red as she turned the corner to get out of the sight of the man who she had bumped into and got something for her.

"Wow." Savannah said as she made her way towards the front to check out the stuff she had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you guys:) I hope you guys like it. I only own Savannah and Jennifer thats it. I hope you guys enjoy this! Let me know what you think. And give me ideas if you want I don't mind. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED! IT MEANS ALOT!! Anyways enough!! ENJOY! READ AND REVIEW...Read and Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Do you seriously believe that your family is going to keep believing I want you down here?" Dusty asked looking up from the paper work he was doing. "Why don't you just come out with the truth to them? I'm sure they will understand." He added.

"Have you forgotten who my father is?" Savannah asked looking at Dusty. "They will mostly either do one of two things. One, kill me or 2, disown me because I'm working somebody who isn't them." She added.

"Stephanie and Paul know that you are signed with TNA, what is the problem with your parents knowing?" Dusty asked as he put his pen down onto of the file he closed. "Listen to me Savannah. I know your parents better then you think. They might be upset that you lied but I highly doubt that they would kill you or disown you because you picked somewhere else to work. I am sure if you explained the reason why you picked another company over your family they would understand." He added.

Savannah shook her head as she put a piece of her hair behind her ear. Dusty looked at the young lady in front of him and took a deep breath.

"I am not going to lie to them anymore Savannah." Dusty replied looking at her. "You know as well as I do that once your father finds out from other people or the internet that you are working for TNA he will blow up. And he will be looking at me for answers because I covered for you. I am not going to put my job at risk anymore." He added.

"Thanks Dusty, you're a damn good friend." Savannah said standing up from the chair. "You told me when I was little that I could come to you about anything and you would be there to help me or protect me." She added.

Dusty scratched his forehead and winkled his forehead.

"I am protecting you." Dusty said shaking his head. "I am protecting you from something that you should be protecting yourself from." He added.

Savannah just shook her head and walking out of the small office slamming the door behind her. Dusty shook his head and looked out the window to notice that Savannah was leaning up against the side of her car. He smiled just a bit as he walked out of the building making Savannah look up to notice him coming.

"You of all people should know that neither Vince nor Linda will do anything to you." Dusty said looking at her. "But they will be upset because you lied." He added.

"Do you seriously believe what you're saying?" Savannah asked looking up at him through her blue eyes. "My parents aren't as easy going as you and the others think. They want ALL of us to work for WWE one way or another. Not the rival company." She added.

"One way to find out." Dusty said nodding towards the phone in her hand. "It can't hurt to try." He added.

Savannah looked down at the phone in her hand and just put it in her pocket. Dusty looked at her and shook his head.

"You are just as stubborn as Cody." Dusty said looking at her. "Look Savannah, you better tell them before they find out some other way is all I'm asking." He added.

"Fine Dusty fine I'll make sure they know before ANYBODY else." Savannah said opening her driver side door.

He nodded at her as she got into her car. He closed the door as she turned her car on revving the engine just a bit. Savannah looked at Dusty through the tented glass as he walked back towards the building they were once in.

"Sometimes Dusty things are better left unsaid." Savannah said as she put the car in reverse.

She took a deep breath as she put the car in drive and looked in the mirror and smiled just a bit as she slammed her foot onto the gas peddle making the tires squeal on the pavement. Savannah smiled as the car jerked forward sending the car down the street at a high speed. She laughed and smiled as her car went speeding down the highway. Savannah slowed down as she got to the stop sign and smiled. Her cell phone broke her silence causing her jump. She quickly dug the phone from her jean pocket and smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Carter." Savannah said with a cocky smile as she flipped the phone open putting it on speaker.

"Ms. McMahon, you have twenty minutes to get to the impact zone." Dixie said with a hiss. "You are going to be making your debut tonight instead of next week. So I want your ass here within the next few minutes is that clear?" She added.

"Dixie let me make this clear to you." Savannah said as she turned the corner at the red light after making sure it was good to go. "You might want to watch your tone with me because you know I am not working for you. Besides Dixie I'm in Tampa. How in the hell do you expect me to get there so soon?" She added.

"I do not care Savannah just get here." Dixie said with a hiss

Dixie quickly hung up the phone making Savannah smile as she pulled out of the Tampa city limits and onto the interstate.

"Fine you want me there you'll get me there." Savannah said putting the cell phone into the passenger side seat.

After almost an hour driving Savannah pulled into the back parking lot of the TNA Impact arena. The crowd was starting to flock towards the front entrances way. She quickly found a parking spot and grabbed her sunglasses from the dashboard. Savannah looked through her windows and slipped them on.

"Get ready Daddy." Savannah said with a grin.

She turned around in her seat and grabbed her bag from the backseat. The fans where starting to notice that many of the wrestlers where now getting out of their cars. She quickly opened the door and stepped out. Savannah was now thankful that the fans weren't paying a bit of attention to her.

"Savannah?"

Savannah turned around at the sound of her name. She smiled brightly at the person who said her name.

"Shawn isn't it?" Savannah said looking at the man in front of her.

He nodded at her and waved at some of the fans who were yelling his name.

"Excuse me for a second but don't go anywhere." Shawn said looking at her.

"Ok." Savannah said with a small laugh.

She watched as he walked around her and over to the fence and signed some things for the fans who were all to willing to push it through the fence. He even took pictures with them. He smiled at them and walked off back over to Savannah was watching with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Shawn asked looking at him. "Wait, don't tell me that you are the new knock out that stood up to Dixie and Jeff controls your contract." He added.

"Guilty." Savannah said laughing. "By the way thanks again for the green beans." She added laughing.

Shawn laughed at her comment and nodded at her as if he was saying thank you.

"Come on we need to get inside." Shawn said turning her around. "We are all here an hour early or so early so we can be ready." He added.

"I would have been here early but I was in Tampa." Savannah said looking at her. "I had some business to take care of." She added.

Shawn grabbed the door handle before she could reach it and smiled.

"I take it that you're a wrestler here." Savannah said as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Yes ma'am." Shawn said with a small laugh. "I wrestle under my last name which is Hernandez. What name are you going to be wrestling under, if you don't mind me asking you?" He added.

Before Savannah could reply Jeff Jarrett appeared behind Savannah causing her to jump at the sudden appearance of him. Both men laughed at her as she glared at both.

"Sorry Shawn, but I need to borrow her and maybe she will be back." Jeff said with a small laugh.

"It's ok." Shawn replied with a smile. "I'll catch you later after the show alright?" He added.

"Yes, after the show." Savannah said with a smile.

She waved at him as Jeff grabbed her other hand pulling her down the hallway leaving him standing alone in the hallway. Savannah shook her head as Jeff walked into a locker room and smiled at some of the women who were standing there shocked to see him standing there.

"Alright ladies, listen up, this is Savannah." Jeff said looking at them with a smile. "She is the newest TNA Knockout. She is going to debut tonight on Impact. And she has a special clause in her contract that says on her debut match she has a right to fight ANY of you. So she gets to pick." He added.

Savannah looked at the women who were standing in front of her then turned around to see the others were now standing behind her.

"So Savannah who are you going to be taking on in your debut match?" Jeff asked looking at her.

"I want her." Savannah said pointing at Jamie. "I want Velvet Sky in a match." She added.

"It's settled." Jeff said looking at both women. "Jamie, you are going to be fighting tonight so start getting ready. Also ladies I do not want anybody disrespecting her. If I hear any of it, I am going to handle it not Dixie." He added.

Jeff nodded at Savannah as he walked out of the room leaving her standing in the middle of the room with the women standing there watching her with caution.

"You want to face me?" Jamie asked stepping forward with the other two members of the beautiful people.

"Eeny, miney, and Tranny, how nice to see you understand English." Savannah said with a small laugh.

Jamie glared at her and stepped closer getting into her face.

"Get ready because Savannah I won't take it easy on you." Jamie said with a glare. "I am one of the best knockout this company has, why in the hell would you put your career on the line against me?" She added.

"Since you dated that dipshit of a man from WWE." Savannah said with a smile watching as Jamie's face changed. "Since I can't get to him for all the crap he pulls. I'm going to take it out on YOU." She added.

Savannah turned on her heels making her way through the crowd of women made their way around them to watch the confrontation between them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Another chapter!! I hope you guys enjoy it!! I only own Jennifer and Savannah thats it! But I hope you guys like it. Read and review..read and enjoy!!! Also big thanks to:**

**Amber: You help me more then you know trust me when it comes to stories. Your willing to help the muse work it's evil plans sometimes lol. **

**lil-miss-wrestling-fan- You review them too and it means alot to me!! THANK YOU!!  
foolishangel87: You always review my stories and it means alot to me! Thank you so much!!  
Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista You also review alot of my stories. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!  
**

**ENOUGH OF ME!! ENJOY!!**

* * *

"Dixie, how can you let her do what she wants?" Jamie asked looking at Dixie who was standing beside the ramp.

"It is in her contract that she can do it when she debuts and she can do it when she leaves." Dixie said sounding annoyed. "I can't do anything about it Jamie. She has it in her contract. Jeff controls it not me." She added.

Savannah smiled at both women as she walked up to the ramp and looked at Jamie who was glaring at her.

"What?" Savannah asked as she kept a tight grip on her jacket. "Scared?" She added.

"I am not scared of anybody and that includes your ass." Jamie said getting into her face.

"Are you sure?" Savannah said with a smile. "You reek of fear it's like you are just letting it spill out of your veins. Don't worry Jamie I won't hurt you so badly." She added.

Jamie just glared at her as her music started to play. Both women who were by her side earlier in the locker room walked out right behind her. Dixie looked at Savannah with a blank expression on her face.

"You screw it up Savannah I swear to god I will make sure your life here in TNA is hell." Dixie said looking at her.

"You fuck with my life or my career Dixie I will make sure that you wish you never owned TNA." Savannah said unzipping her jacket. "I'll make you wish that you were never born if you fuck with either of the two. I don't do well with threats." She added.

"Just do your job and put on a show." Dixie said as she looked at the monitor.

"You want a show?" Savannah asked with a grin on her face while Dixie nodded. "Fine get ready Dixie you wanted a show." She added.

**~*Impact*~**

The Beautiful People where shown in the ring watching the ramp as the camera went to the top of the stage to see who would be stepping out of the tunnel.

"Making her TNA IMPACT debut from Atlanta, Georgia Dallas Lee!" David said as the crowd watched towards the ramp.

The song "The Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace" started to play along with a video on the screen. Dallas let out a small scream as she ran out of the tunnel trying to get the crowd hyped for the match. She looked at Velvet Sky in the ring as she walked down with a grin on her face.

"The newest member of the knockout division is going to have her hands full with the rest of the members of the beautiful people out here." Mike said as the camera watched Dallas get into the ring.

Dallas looked over her shoulder as she climbed to the middle turnbuckle and posed getting a good pop from the crowd. She jumped down to the mat and smiled at them as the other two members got out of the ring leaving Velvet alone in the ring with the new comer.

"Don't worry Velvet you can take her!" Lacey said shouting at her partner.

Dallas smiled at her as she moved her arms around as Velvet Sky was now starting to get nervous. The referee asked for the bell which signaled both women to walk into the middle of the ring. Dallas's face went form a smile to being very serious in a flash. Velvet Sky swallowed hard as they locked up.

"Dallas Lee might hold her own against Velvet Sky." Taz said sounding sure of himself. "Not much is known about Dallas Lee. Expect that she is from Atlanta and her training background is amazing, that isn't because, I was at one time one of her trainers either." He added.

Velvet Sky walked Dallas to the corner as the referee counted. Before he got to the count of five, Velvet Sky let her go and quickly slapped Dallas hard across the face. Dallas's face went side way thanks to the impact of the slap. Dallas moved her hair from her face to show the red mark on her face.

"You shouldn't have done that." Dallas said mouthing at Velvet Sky who had wide eyes now.

Right as the comment came out of her mouth Dallas quickly tackled Velvet Sky to the mat causing her to scream as Dallas was punching her. Dallas stood up and grabbed a hold of Velvet Sky's hair.

"Do you seriously believe that you and your lackies can beat me?" Dallas asked as she kneed Velvet in the stomach causing her to groan. "You're sadly mistaken if you think that." She added.

Dallas threw her into the corner and started kicking her in the stomach. Velvet Sky screamed loudly as Dallas stood on the bottom rope and put her foot into her throat making Velvet kick in the air. The ref counted and Dallas broke contact with the throat and hopped down with a grin. Velvet held her throat trying to regain her breathing.

"The rest of the members of the beautiful people are starting to realize that Velvet Sky is in trouble." Taz said as the camera showed Madison and Lacey watching with worried looks on their faces.

Dallas went to grab Velvet once more but Velvet quickly moved out of the way and pushed Dallas into the turnbuckle. Dallas held her head and let out a small scream as Velvet Sky did a chop across her chest. Velvet Sky smiled at the pain that she had called the newest TNA Knockout. She pointed to the crowd as she started to kick Dallas in the stomach doing it over and over again until Dallas was sitting on the mat.

"If Dallas doesn't do something right now to put the match in her favor once more then she might just lose." Mike said looking at Taz.

"Don't worry Mike; Dallas can hold her own in the wrestling ring." Taz said hoping he was right.

Dallas was struggling as Lacey and Madison both were taking turns choking her. They had her still in the corner while Velvet Sky had the attention of the referee. Lacey grinned brightly as she slapped Dallas cross the face once more. Dallas screamed loudly as Madison punched her in the side of her rib cage. Dallas looked at Madison breathing heavy and screamed loudly as she pushed her off of the side of the ring. Lacey grabbed a hold of Dallas's hair causing her to turn her attention onto her.

"Bye Lacey!" Dallas said waving at the blonde.

Dallas grabbed a hold of Lacey's head and jumped down to her knees causing the blonde's throat to get hit by the top rope. Lacey landed on the outside holding her throat making Velvet Sky run towards Dallas who moved out of the way tripping her making her hit the mat. Velvet held her chin as Dallas pulled leading member from the mat and threw her into the corner once more.

"Sorry but I'm not playing fair anymore." Dallas said looking at Velvet who was now scared you could tell by the look on her face.

Dallas quickly kicked Velvet in the stomach repeatedly as the referee counted in her ear. She stepped back as Velvet Sky straighten up with the help of the ropes. The two other members of the group where talking to each other watching the match. Velvet Sky was on the side rope ready to do a cross body but Dallas quickly hit her in the stomach causing her to sit down on the top turnbuckle.

"COME ON!" Dallas shouted at the crowd who was now behind the newest member of TNA.

She stepped back just a bit and took off towards the corner once more. She grabbed a hold of the bottom ropes and pushed her legs upwards wrapping them around Velvet Sky's neck, which was now aware of what was going on. Dallas with a loud scream pulled her body away from the corner launching Velvet from the corner making her land on her back on the mat.

"I believe that Dallas has now changed the fate of the match into her favor!" Mike said with a smile. "It seems like the newest knockout can hold her own." He added.

Dallas pointed to the corner and dragged the almost lifeless body of Velvet to just the right of length from the corner. Dallas quickly hopped onto the top rope and watched as Lacey and Madison were starting to watch in horror. Dallas pointed at them then grinned as she leaped forward performing a perfect shooting star press on Velvet.

"Did you see that Mike?" Taz said with a grin. "Dallas just did a shooting star press onto Velvet Sky who is now almost completely out!" He added.

She quickly grabbed a hold of Velvet's leg and pinning her to the matt. The referee hit the mat three times causing the bell to the ring. Dallas smiled brightly as she won her debut match against one of the biggest bitches in the company. The crowd cheered loudly as Dallas stood up and punched her arm in the air and posed.

"Here is your winner Dallas Lee!" David said in the microphone.

Dallas was jerked around by Madison who was yelling at her. The crowd booed loudly as Lacey attacked her from behind causing her to fall forward onto the mat.

"That isn't right basically three on one isn't right!" Mike shouted.

Lacey pulled Dallas up by her red hair and yanking it causing Dallas to let out a small scream, Dallas looked up at Lacey who was getting ready to the claw. Madison looked at Dallas and went to kick her in the stomach but she moved out of the way causing Dallas to do a maul kick knocking Madison to the mat.

"Yo Lacey!" shouted Dallas loud enough of the crowd to hear.

Dallas punched her in the stomach causing Lacey to let her hair go. Dallas moved away from her then jumped using her body like a step ladder and kicking Lacey into the back of the head causing her to fall hard to the mat. Dallas landed on her feet and quickly made a exit out of the ring before anybody else could do anything to her.

"Looks like the newest knockout might be giving the rest a run for their money." Mike said with a grin as he watched Dallas walk up the ramp breathing heavy and watching the three women in the ring.

**~*Backstage*~**

"Great match!" Shawn said looking at Savannah who turned around the corner.

Savannah looked up to see Jennifer, Alex and him standing there looking at the monitor while Dixie was standing beside Jeff looking at the other one. She gave him a small smile and laugh as Jennifer ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sweaty." Savannah said pushing the photographer away from her. "I need a shower before you touch me." She added.

"It's ok; I almost rape him when he gets done." Jennifer said pointing at Alex who was shaking his head. "What? I do." She added laughing.

Savannah shook her head then looked past Jennifer shoulder to see Dixie and Jeff walking towards her. Jennifer was pulled out of the way by Alex and Shawn.

"You had a great match." Jeff said looking at her. "You did great for the little extras we told them to do without telling you." He added.

"I must admit that you are very impressive in the ring Ms. McMahon." Dixie said looking at her with a blank expression on her face. "Be ready for your first photo shoot tomorrow morning." She added.

Without another word Dixie walked off leaving Savannah standing there with a smile on her face.

"Your cell phone has been ringing off the hook since you appeared on the stage." Jennifer said shyly holding her cell phone up. "I didn't answer but somebody else did though." She added.

Savannah looked at the other two men standing beside her. Alex pointed to Shawn who just stood there neither conforming nor denying that he did anything.

"Vince McMahon is blowing up your phone wondering what the hell you are doing wrestling for TNA." Shawn said looking at her. "Want to explain why? Also your last name is McMahon." He added.

"Sorry Shawn but I don't know you or you two well enough to explain why that is going on." Savannah said grabbing her phone from Jennifer's hand. "Maybe time children." She added.

She moved past them before they could ask anymore questions. Savannah took a deep breath as she walked around the corner towards the locker room.


	7. Chapter 7

**I only own Savannah and Jennifer thats it!! I hope you guys enjoy this!! Read and Review...Read and Enjoy! This is my way of venting about a certain person so yea. I hope you guys like it!!! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Thank you for bring me." Savannah said looking at Jennifer who was drinking a cup of hot chocolate from starbucks.

"No problem, are you sure that you are ok without having some caffeine?" Jennifer asked taking a small sip of her drink.

Savannah nodded at her and looked around at the impact zone. It looked different without people in it. She looked over at Jennifer who was doing something on her phone and laughing.

"You better be glad that I am the one who was signed to do this photo shoot with you." Jennifer said looking at her. "I just got a text message from Dixie who told me what you are going to be modeling." She added.

"Ok great wise Jennifer, what will I be modeling for you today?" Savannah asked with a raised eye brow.

"Come with me and find out because I have a pretty damn good feeling you aren't going to be too thrilled about this." Jennifer said standing up.

Savannah just rolled her eyes as she stood up and followed Jennifer through the maze of chairs and into the backstage area where only a handful of people where at waiting for Jennifer to tell them what their jobs were going to be for the next few hours.

"Are you serious?" Jennifer asked picking up a dark blue corset from the table. "She wants me to wear next to nothing? Has she lost her damn southern hick mind?" She added.

"I told you." Jennifer said looking at her. "At least you are with a woman instead of a guy who would more than likely just drool over the fact of you in it. I don't think I would drool but Alex might." She added.

Savannah just shook her head and put the clothing item back onto the table. Jennifer looked at the people waiting around watching the newest knockout's reaction.

"Everybody clear out!" Jennifer said looking at them. "OUT!" she added with a shout pointing at the door.

Quickly everybody ran from the room leaving the two women alone in the room. Savannah took a deep breath and looked at Jennifer who was now looking at the clothes on the table.

"They aren't that bad." Jennifer said looking at her.

"They aren't that bad?" Savannah said looking at her like she crazy. "I am not going to show this much to skin to anybody unless they are my boyfriend who I've been dating for months or my husband!" She added.

Jennifer just looked at her and then smiled brightly as she held up a black satin corset with lime green flowers on it that zipped up in the front.

"Just leave your jeans on Savannah." Jennifer said looking at her. "Dixie said nothing about you having to wear skimpy underwear." She added.

Savannah just took the corset from her hands and walked over to the changing screen. Jennifer turned her back and ran her hand through her hair. Savannah put her jacket, t-shirt, and bra over the screen and pulled the corset around her body. She sucked in just a bit and zipped the corset up.

"Ok now I'm freezing." Savannah said grabbing her jacket and quickly put it back on and zipped it up over the corset. "Before you say anything I'll take it off before we start." She added.

"I wasn't going to say anything to you about it." Jennifer said holding her hands up. "Come on let's go get you into hair and make up." She added.

Jennifer led the way and smiled at the two women who were waiting.

"Ladies this is Savannah, she debuted last night as Dallas Lee." Jennifer said with a smile. "She is wearing a black corset with lime green flowers on it. Her tight blue jeans did a perfect fit for the outfit. So have fun but don't make her into a slut please." She added laughing.

The women nodded at her as Jennifer walked out of the room leaving Savannah alone. After about and hour Savannah walked out of the make up room, Jennifer looked up to see that Savannah's red hair was up in curls in a high pony tail and her make up was done a bit smokey.

"Wow." Jennifer said looking at her. "I would have to say that if my fiancee comes in here he would drop me in heart beat for you." She added with a laugh.

"I'm not that good looking Jen." Savannah said shaking her head walking over to her. "So boss, tell me what am I to do with my body?" She added.

Jennifer turned around and pointed to the ring.

"I watched some of your videos the other day from your INDY shows." Jennifer said looking at her. "I want you to do what you did when you came to the ring." She added.

"In this outfit?" Savannah asked looking at her. "If I rip my jeans, you're buying me another pair." She added.

Jennifer nodded in agreement as she laughed as Savannah jumped over the security wall. Savannah took a deep breath as she grabbed a hold of the middle rope and pulled her self up the rest of the way. Savannah turned her body around and looked at Jennifer who had her camera ready. She took off her gray jacket and threw it to the floor below her.

"Calm down, I promise that your nerves will calm down once you start doing the shoot." Jennifer said nodding at her. "All the rookies are the same way, trust me you'll be ok." She added.

Savannah put her foot on the middle rope making sure that her tennis shoe was steady and sat down on the top rope and steady herself while some of the guys where waiting to catch her in case she fell. Jennifer watched closely as Savannah smiled at her with small smile. Slowly she stood up just a bit and turned around putting her back to Jennifer.

"Are you ready?" Savannah asked looking over her shoulder.

"I guess." Jennifer replied holding her camera towards Savannah.

With the help of the middle rope Savannah jumped up still holding the top rope and put used her feet to bounce off the top rope and did a back flip and held onto the rope tightly and quickly did a twist as if she was doing gymnastics and let go and did a split looking through the bottom rope smiling with a sexy smile.

"Holy shit." Jennifer said looking at her in shock. "How in the hell did you learn how to do that?" She added.

"Well when one of your friends is from the queen of splits you kind of learn a few tricks." Savannah said laughing as she rolled out of the ring looking at Jennifer. "Plus it doesn't hurt to have a few years of gymnastics under your belt either." She added.

Jennifer held up the camera and smiled at Savannah who was looking very closely at the pictures. They looked as if they were taken frame by frame.

"Since the hard part is over with, why don't we just take some sexy pictures?" Jennifer said looking at her.

Savannah went to reply but stopped short as Jennifer turned around to see Dixie walking down the ramp looking at them.

"That isn't the outfit that I had picked out for you." Dixie said looking her up and down.

"And I told you to tell Bischoff that I wasn't going to do the slutty thing around here either." Savannah replied crossing her arms. "I will not be bullied around here Dixie no matter who the hell you are. I am a McMahon dammit and I was raised to never back down from anybody." She added.

"And I am Dixie Carter damnit." Dixie said looking at her with a upset look on her face. "I am the president of TNA, what I say goes and I will not have anybody disrespect me! You are hired help Savannah, I brought you into this company and I can take your ass out very damn quickly." She added.

Savannah looked at her with a glare on her face.

"Listen to me Dixie and you listen good." Savannah said looking at her. "You are going head to head with my father on Monday January the fourth. He is going to have Bret Hart. And what do you have? You have nothing to go against that. You have washed up wrestlers who think is going to bring business because of their names. You are so busy wanting to make money that you could care less what happens to the rest of us. YOU want things your way. So I am going to tell you right now that you WILL NOT have your damn way with me. I am not somebody you want to screw with you as I told you before the show last night. You fuck with me and I'll fuck you up twice as hard." She added.

Jennifer was taken back by the fight between the two of them. She stepped back and bumped into a body and looked up to see Shawn standing there watching the fight between the two of them.

"Ok Savannah, come on." Shawn said grabbing a hold of her elbow or at least trying too.

Savannah pulled her elbow out of his hand and looked at Dixie who was stunned that anybody had ever spoken to her like that.

"You know what Savannah?" Dixie said looking at her. "I believe that I've had enough of your mouth." She added.

"So? Fire me." Savannah said looking at her. "You didn't fire Joe when he talked shit about Scott Hall, however, you did suspend Kevin Nash when he did a promo about how certain people should act. Who is playing favorites now Dixie? So by all means fire me and I'll put a lawsuit so far on your ass that you will have to give me ownership of TNA because you couldn't afford to pay me the amount I want." She added.

Shawn quickly grabbed Savannah's elbow pulling her away from the woman who controlled most people's fate within the company.

"Calm down spit fire." Shawn said pulling her away.

Both Dixie and Savannah where still eying each other as she was being pulled away from the situation by somebody she barely knew.

"Screw it." Shawn said quickly grabbing a hold of Savannah's waist causing her to scream.

He put her over his shoulder and carried her away as she just hit his back over and over.

"Put me down you over grown ape I want to beat her head in!" Savannah shouted trying to get out of his grin.

Jennifer was behind them laughing her to her self as they walked away leaving Dixie standing there alone at the bottom of the ramp dumbfounded by what just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**I only own Jennifer and Savannah thats it!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! READ AND ENJOY!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!**

* * *

"You are wow." Jennifer said looking at Savannah who was sitting on her bed holding her pillow to her chest. "I don't believe that I've ever heard anybody yell they wanted to beat their bosses head in." She added.

Savannah just looked up at Jennifer with a blank expression on her face. Jennifer crossed her arms and turned around as the sound of the bedroom door opening. Shawn walked into the room holding a glass of water.

"She hasn't said a thing since we got here." Jennifer said looking at him.

"I'm sure she hasn't." Shawn said putting the glass on the night stand beside Savannah's bed. "She seems like she is lost or something." She added.

The door bell went off causing all three of them to jump. Jennifer walked out of the room leaving Shawn standing beside the bed looking at Savannah who was now just staring a head.

"You have to talk sometime you know." Shawn said looking at her. "Look Savannah, I understand that you were pissed off at her but you can't go around and treat people like that. Yes you're a McMahon but I don't believe your one of those McMahon's." He added.

The door to the room opened once more with Jennifer standing in the door way with a blank expression on her face. Shawn turned around just in time to see Jennifer move out of the way. Vince McMahon appeared in the doorway and looked at the two people in the room.

"Would the two of you mind if I speak to my darling daughter alone?" Vince said with a calm tone.

"You are Vince McMahon's, daughter?" Shawn said looking at Savannah who was looking at her father with a shocked expression on her face. "I mean that would explain the sudden outburst with a bitchy tone." He added.

Vince just looked at Shawn as Jennifer pulled the must taller man out of the bedroom leaving father and daughter alone in silence.

"When were you going to tell me that you signed with TNA?" Vince asked walking closer to the bed which is daughter was lying on.

Savannah looked down to avoid her father's gazing stare that could bring any man to their knees if used the right way.

"Because you would have done what everybody else did." Savannah replied not looking at him. "You would have said no, you belong with us. You were born into this company and by god you will die by this company." She added.

Vince sat down on the edge of the bed and touched her leg causing her to move out of his reach.

"You're damn straight that I would have said that." Vince said looking at her with a small glare. "You are a MCMAHON Savannah. You were born to wrestle or do something that has to do with wrestling. I would love for you to come back to Stamford and sign with WWE." He added.

"No." Savannah said without looking at her.

Vince shook his head just a bit and looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"What did you say young lady?" Vince said looking at Savannah.

"I said NO!" Savannah shouted turning her head so she was looking at him. "I want to make it own my own! I don't want things to be handed to me because I'm the youngest McMahon! I want to be known for my talent not my last name." She added.

"You are special Savannah." Vince said looking at her. "We know you have talent but put it to use in the company that our family built. You belong with us not some second rate company who will be crushed when they go against us." He added.

Savannah put the pillow beside her and stood up from the bed and looked down at him as she stood up from the bed.

"You came all the way down here to tell me I am special and I have talent saying it will go to waste basically because I'm working with another company?" Savannah said looking at him.

"I did not say that in those since of the words." Vince replied looking at his youngest daughter. "But I am demanding that you back to Stamford with me today." He added.

After the words left his mouth Savannah looked at her father with a raised eye brow and her arms crossed over her chest.

"You demand me?" Savannah asked looking at him with a pissed look on her face. "I am a twenty-four years old adult. You can't demand I do a damn thing." She added.

"I am your father I will do what ever I find think is fit for you." Vince said standing up from the bed towering over his daughter. "You will come back to Stamford with me and I will find a way to get a lawyer to break your contract." He added.

Vince grabbed her wrist along with her bag from beside the bed. Savannah tried to pull her wrist from his grip.

"Let me go!" Savannah shouted fighting his grip. "I am not going a damn place with you! I am an adult!" She added.

Vince went to say something but stopped when the bedroom door opened and Shawn was standing there looking at Vince.

"I believe that young lady said let her go." Shawn said looking at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yea I believe she said that." Jennifer said appear from behind Shawn holding a baseball bat. "Now we wouldn't want Vince McMahon to have to go to the hospital due to the fact he abused his daughter now would we?" She added.

Vince threw her wrist from his grip and look at his daughter who was holding her injured arm close to her body.

"Tell them Savannah that you are going home where you belong." Vince said looking at her. "TELL THEM NOW DAMNIT!" he added.

"Go to hell." Savannah said looking at her father.

"You heard the lady." Jennifer said with a smile. "Now get the hell out of my house before I have my Mexican Superman take you out personally as a favor to me." She added.

Shawn smiled as he stepped forward towards Vince, who quickly walked past Jennifer who watched as the older man walked out of her house mumbling some things under his breath so they couldn't hear them.

"Thank you, please come again!" Jennifer shouted with a smile on her face.

Jennifer turned around to see Shawn looked at Savannah's wrist. She kept hissing every time he would barely move it.

"Some grip your dad got." Jennifer said putting the bat down beside the door. "Hey Shawn, in the bathroom down the hallway there is a kit under the sink. Can you bring it to me please?" She added

"Sure." Shawn replied walking out of the room leaving the two women alone.

Savannah sat down on the edge of her bed and looked up at Jennifer who was watching her.

"Do you want to go back to Stamford?" Jennifer asked looking at Savannah as she pulled a chair up closer to her. "Be honest." She added.

Savannah looked away and sighed as Jennifer watched her closely.

"I want to make it own my own." Savannah said looking back at her. "I might not like Dixie." She added then laughed as Jennifer looked at her. "Ok so I strongly really strongly dislike the woman, but she is giving me the chance to do it on my own. I don't want some hand out because of my last name. Yes I am a McMahon but it's just a name. It is not who I am. I am Savannah McMahon I am twenty-four years old. I love the TV show Supernatural, I like to read the twilight books, hell I love to get down and dirty with the boys if they are play football or something. Does that sound like the normal McMahon's you see and hear about on TV?" She added.

"It sounds like the total opposite." Jennifer replied as Shawn walked back into the room holding a white box.

Savannah nodded at her as she watched her get out the ace bandage and looked at her.

"Just remember it doesn't matter what your last name is." Jennifer said as she was tightly wrapping Savannah's wrist up. "You are still somebody totally different from your name. Everybody has a name you have to live up too, like me." She added.

"What do you mean you?" Savannah asked looking at her. "My last name is McMahon I think it's more known in the wrestling world." She added.

Shawn smiled a little bit and let a small laugh slip past his lips as Jennifer sent him a look causing Savannah to look at the two of them.

"I was told not to tell you my last name so I never did." Jennifer said looking at her. "Plus you never asked about it either." She added.

"So you mean to tell me that your last name is well known within the wrestling business?" Savannah asked looking at her with a raised eye brow.

"You could say that." Shawn replied before Jennifer could.

Jennifer threw the kit back at him and pointed to the door causing the big man to do a fake pout.

"Look Savannah, our last names don't make us who we are." Jennifer said looking at her. "If that were the case I would be a total bitch and nobody would be able to put up with me. Yes my last name gets me attention like yours does. But just because what ever our last names are doesn't mean a damn thing I promise." She added.

"Tell me your last name." Savannah said looking at her with a curious face.

"Are you sure you want to know what my last name is?" Jennifer asked looking at her. "It could lead to a feud you never know." She added.

Savannah just nodded her head and watched as Jennifer put the chair back in it's place and turned around to see Savannah still watching her closely.

"My last name is Bischoff." Jennifer said looking at her searching for some kind of look.

"You mean to tell me that bastard as a child?" Savannah said before she could stop her self. "Sorry I didn't mean it to come out like that." She added.

Jennifer just let out a laugh and smiled at her.

"I know what you mean. I came into Eric's life when I was only four when my mother passed away due to a over dose on some kind of street drug. But Eric has been a great dad to me. Believe it or not he is the total opposite of what he plays on camera." Jennifer said looking at her. "It seems like yours on the other hand is just like what he plays on TV." She added.

"Sometimes." Savannah said taking a deep breath. "Hey Jennifer, would you mind if I invited somebody to come see me? I would really like to see him. Please?" She added.

"Go a head as long as they done trash my house I'm cool." Jennifer said smiling. "I'll leave you to call him. I'm going to go call Patrick and ask him if he wants to come over for dinner so we can hear the latest gossip on you." She added walking out of the room.

Before Shawn could walk into the room Jennifer grabbed a hold of his wrist pulling him out of the doorway leaving Savannah sitting on the bed looking at her cell phone that was on the night stand wondering if she should even try to talk to him. Would he fuss at her like her father? Would he even speak to her?

"Stop being chicken, call him." Savannah said to her self.

She quickly grabbed a hold of the phone and going through the contacts and hit send hoping to hear the voice of the person she wanted to.

"Please don't hang up on me Cody." Savannah said quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!! I've got another chapter for you :) I hope you guys enjoy it!! I only own Savannah and Jennifer that's it! I wrote a one shot earlier today also!! Check it out and let me know what you think lol. Anyways!! Read and Review...Read and Enjoy...Let me know what you guys think. PLEASE!!! Thanks so much for the people who have been reviewing this story. It means soooo so so so much to me :) Thank you!! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~*Impact*~**

"I've got a secret." Velvet Sky said into the microphone as the camera watched her closely. "I got a secret about a certain knockout." She added.

The crowd wasted no time booing the leader of the beautiful people. She glared at the crowd and shook her head.

"You guys are just so jealous of us." Velvet Sky said with a hiss. "You also have no damn clue what secret I've got." She added.

The other two women in the ring nodded at her as if they were nodding in agreement. The camera went around the crowd as the song "The Animal I've Become" started to play. The crowd quickly started cheering as Dallas Lee walked out from the tunnel wearing tight black jeans. She looked at the ring as she held a microphone by her side.

"Look who it is everybody." Velvet Sky said looking at her with a small smile. "It's the newest TNA Trash Knockout." She added.

"Well if it isn't Enny Minny, and Tranny." Dallas said looking at them as the crowd cheered her comment. "I was in the back Velvet listening to you run your mouth for the last five minutes and all I got out of it was blah blah blah blah I'm a slut." She added.

The crowd laughed at the comment while the three women where fussing at Dallas who smiled at them.

"I've had enough of you running your mouth about us!" Velvet Sky shouted at her. "Since you got here Dallas you have been running your mouth about us." She added.

"Really?" Dallas asked looking at her and walking slowly down the ramp.

Velvet Sky just nodded as Dallas stood at the bottom of the ramp. Dallas shook her head as she crossed her arms.

"Velvet, you are nothing but all talk very little action." Dallas said shaking her head. "You say that you have a secret, what is that secret? Oh oh wait I know." She added with a small grin. "You three are leaving TNA and reclaiming your spot on street corner!" She added.

Velvet Sky was shown by the camera looking really pissed off. Dallas was shown grinning from ear to ear.

"You know what?" Velvet Sky shouted looking at her. "Why don't you tell the TNA fans, who you really are DALLAS." She added.

"My name is Dallas Lee, Velvet." Dallas said looking at her. "I am from Atlanta, Georgia born and raised." She added.

Lacey, Madison, and Velvet Sky were shown shaking their heads at Dallas who was looking at them with almost a worried look on their face.

"Try again Savannah." Velvet Sky shouted while the others mocked her.

The camera quickly switched to Dallas who looked at the three of them with wide eyes and looked around as the crowd was looking at the newest knockout for answers of why they called her by a different name.

"Come on Savannah, why don't you tell the TNA fans who their newest fan favorite really is." Madison said taking the microphone from Velvet.

"I told you my name is Dallas Lee."

All three women shook their heads at her while Dallas stood there at the bottom of the ramp looking at them.

"Everybody I want you to listen to this." Velvet Sky said looking at Dallas with a grin on her face. "Dallas, you might want to watch this too. Already guys roll the tape!" She added.

She quickly turned around watch the screen at the top of the ramp. The video showed Dixie and Dallas talking to each other in her office.

"Savannah, you know that we are going head to head with your father next week on the fourth." Dixie said looking down at some files on her desk. "Also the fans are accepting you without you being known by your true last name which after all is McMahon." She added.

Savannah looked at her boss and nodded.

"I am glad Dixie." Savannah replied with a smile. "I don't want the fans to know my last name and it isn't because I am ashamed of it but I want a chance to make it just like the others instead of people handing things to me." She added.

"Understandable, you are a great addition to the knock out division Ms. McMahon." Dixie said with a nod. "I'm glad that we could come terms with your contract and welcome to TNA Wrestling." She added.

The video went black causing the camera to look at the beautiful people in the ring with smiles on their faces. The fans watched quietly as they were stun to see a McMahon standing in their impact zone.

"You know what Velvet." Savannah said without looking at any of them in the ring.

"What?" Velvet said in a mocking voice.

Savannah quickly threw down the microphone to the ground beside her feet and took off towards the ring and quickly slide under the bottom rope. She stood up quickly and tackled Velvet Sky to the mat. Madison grabbed Savannah by her hair causing her to let out a scream. Lacey quickly hit in the stomach causing Savannah to grunt in pain, Velvet Sky stood up holding her head that was just being hit to the mat by Savannah.

"Do you seriously think that you come in here since you're a McMahon and beat us?" Velvet Sky asked as Lacey and Madison held her head still. "You are nothing compared to us!" She added.

Velvet slapped Savannah in the face causing her head to the turn to the side. Savannah closed her eyes as the attack went on. The crowd quickly went from booing to cheering as the camera showed a brunette running down the ramp causing the beautiful people to let go of Savannah, causing her to hit the ring mat. The woman grabbed a hold of Lacey and Madison, causing the crowd to cheer as she threw them together knocking them both to the ground.

"Come on ladies you can do better then this."

Velvet Sky charged towards her but the young lady moved out of the way tripping Velvet Sky into the middle rope. The woman smiled brightly as she ran to the other side of the ring and ran towards Velvet. She grabbed a hold of the top rope and swung her legs around only to hit air as Madison pulled Velvet out of the way in just the nick of time.

"Velvet, Madison, and Lacey!" shouted the female with a grin. "You think that because Savannah is a McMahon means she is the only one you've got to worry about, I'm here to let you know that as of right now I'm the other person you've got to worry about. You will never forget the name Jennifer Bischoff!" she added.

The crowd quickly turned to cheers as Jennifer threw the microphone down to the ring and quickly checked on Savannah who was sitting here looking at the three women who attacked her.

**~*Backstage*~**

"You didn't think they would let you get attacked without a rescuer did you?" Jennifer asked as they got to the back.

"Since when does the photographer know how to wrestle?" Savannah asked as she grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler.

"Since, she got with her father."

Savannah turned around to see Eric standing behind her with a smile on his face.

"It's very nice to see you again Savannah." Eric said with a smile. "I am glad that you are here with us on TNA." He added.

"Same to you Eric." Savannah replied with a nod. "I'm happy to be here." She added.

Eric looked at Jennifer causing Savannah to look between the two of them now noticing that Jennifer looked like her father.

"I want to talk to the two of you after the show is that clear?" Eric said looking between both women in front of him.

Both nodded at him as he walked away as Dixie walked up behind Jennifer causing Jennifer to jump.

"You scared me." Jennifer said looking at her.

"Sorry." Dixie said without looking at her. "I do not know how they got that footage Savannah." She added.

"Uh huh I bet." Savannah said putting the lid back on the bottle of water. "I bet you don't have a damn clue." She added rolling her eyes.

Dixie shook her head and looked at Savannah was now crossing her arms.

"I don't have time to sit here and argue you with you about this." Dixie said looking at her watch. "I have a meeting that I need to get to about some other wrestlers that need to be signed." She added.

Dixie turned on her heels once more causing Savannah to grab her wrist.

"When are you going to realize that you've got all the star power within this company now?" Savannah asked looking at her. "You have PLENTY of star power here but you aren't using it because you want to be just like my father. You say I want money Dixie you need to take a step in the mirror to realize that you are just like my father." She added.

Dixie pulled her wrist put of her grip and looked at her studying her face.

"Sometimes it's best to have extra power." Dixie said looking at Savannah.

"Sometimes it's better to have the stick out of your ass." Savannah said walking away from Dixie before another fight between the two them broke out.

Jennifer let a small laugh slip past her lips causing her to get a look from Dixie. She quickly jogged off hoping to catch up with Savannah.

"Hey." Jennifer said turning the corner to see Savannah sitting on a moving box with Alex in front of her. "What's going on?" She added.

"Her friend was supposed to be here by now." Alex replied looking at her. "He did a no show." He added.

Jennifer looked over at Savannah who appeared to be crying.

"He is my best friend. He promised me that he would be here." Savannah replied wiping tears away from her eyes. "He promised me." She added.

Before Alex or Jennifer could say or do anything she got up from the box walking away leaving engaged couple alone.

"Should I go after her?" Jennifer asked looking at Alex.

"I don't know. What do I look like, the women's guide to solving problems quickly?" Alex asked raising an eye brow.


	10. Chapter 10

**I only own Savannah and Jennifer. AS well as the newest oc in this story that is mentioned at the end of the story. (DONT SKIP to the end please!) But Anyways!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Read and Review...Read and Enjoy:) I had alot of fun writing it for you guys. **

* * *

"This house is for a very great price." The Agent said with a smile. "It's located about twenty minutes away from Orlando." She added.

"I do most of my work in Orlando so that is a good plus." Savannah said looking around the home she was viewing for the day.

The lady nodded at Savannah as they walked into the master bedroom causing Savannah to smile brightly as she walked further into the room and into the master bath was huge.

"I believe that we can come to an agreement." Savannah said turning her attention to the lady with a smile.

The woman smiled brightly as they quickly exited the home. Savannah looked at her car and stopped dead in her tracks to see somebody leaning against it watching.

"So now you show you up?" Savannah asked with a hiss as she started to walk towards him again.

"Savannah, don't be like that ok?"

Savannah just rolled her eyes as she pulled her keys from her pocket and looked at him once more.

"You were suppose to be here on new years but you didn't even bother showing up or call me." Savannah said shaking her head. "Cody, you are just like Randy. You appear all innocent and nice but then when somebody needs you, you take off for the hills forgetting them." She added.

Cody shook his head and grabbed her arm pulling her back onto the curve.

"What I suppose to do?" Cody asked looking at her. "Your father told EVERYBODY if they had any contact wit you that they were going to be fired." He added.

"Since when do you listen to my father?" Savannah asked looking at him. "You sure as hell didn't listen when my dad told you that you couldn't marry me. And you did that!" She added.

Cody laughed at the comment and nodded at her giving her one of his smiles. Savannah just shook her head and looked at him.

"Cody, you have always been there for me. But the one time that I need you, you'd rather keep your job then comfort your wife." Savannah said pulling away from him.

"It wasn't like that at all and you know it." Cody said looking at her. "Besides you know how your father is! You can't stand there and put all the blame on me." He added.

Savannah ran her hand through her hair as the wind blew.

"I can and I just did." Savannah said walking away from him and going to the driver side. "We aren't kids anymore Cody. We haven't been kids since the day we got married when we eighteen. Oh just so you know I filed for divorce the week before I came to Orlando." She added.

Cody looked at Savannah with a blank expression on his face as she quickly got into the car and left him standing there. Cody just watched as the car of his wife quickly left his site.

"Excuse me are you Ms. McMahon's husband?" The lady asked smiling as Cody just slowly nodded unsure how to answer it. "She forgot to sign the paper work for the house. Since your married it won't matter. So please would you?" She added.

"Why yes I will." Cody said taking the pen and signing the paper as he scanned over the address of where Savannah was now leaving. "It was pleasure doing business your company." He added with a smile.

The woman smiled as she walked back to her car as Cody was smiling as he typed in the address into his navigator and took off down the street as he put the copy of the contract into the passenger side seat. He followed the agent for a few blocks and followed the direction that the system was giving to him. He pulled to the side of curve to see Savannah's car along with others parked in the drive way. He noticed the front door open as a brunette woman walked out of the house Savannah and a man behind her waving.

"Now ya'll behave while I'm gone!" The woman shouted laughing.

"We will!" The guy shouted with a grin as he slipped his arm around Savannah's waist causing her to laugh. "We will behave honest!" He added.

Cody's facial expression changed from being curious to being upset within a matter of seconds. He quickly got out of the car without turning it off as he slammed the door and quickly made his way into the yard.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Cody shouted at Savannah causing her to jump at the sudden out burst from Cody. "So this is why you came down to Orlando other to be on TNA is to be with somebody else?" He added.

"What?" Savannah asked looking at him. "Cody, what are you talking about?" She added.

"You're hanging all over this stupid fool right here." Cody said pushing Alex's shoulders to move him away from Savannah. "You have some damn nerves Savannah." He added.

Savannah shook her head and quickly got between the two men who both looked like they were about to fight.

"Jennifer, get Alex." Savannah said pushing Cody away with all her strength. "And you still the hell out!" She added looking at him.

Jennifer quickly grabbed a hold of Alex's hand pulling him into the house she was still stunned to see the wrestler Cody Rhodes in her yard yelling at her friend.

"What the hell was that?" Cody asked looking at her.

"What was what?" Savannah asked looking at him.

"You know that!" Cody said pointing towards the house. "You all over somebody else, you aren't even divorced fro m me and your already with somebody else! You are just what everybody said you were a Bitch and a Slut!" He added.

Before Savannah could react she quickly slapped Cody across his face causing him to stumble backwards just a bit.

"Nobody and I repeat no body will ever call me a bitch or a slut!" Savannah shouted at him. "I don't give a rat's ass if you're my husband or not Cody. But you will NEVER speak to me like that." She added.

Cody held his face as he looked at Savannah who was now ready to fight him if given the chance.

"Oh and just so your damn stubborn southern hick ass knows, the guy is Alex and he is engaged to Jennifer to be married next month." Savannah said looking at him.

"I'm sorry." Cody said moving his jaw around.

"I'm sorry doesn't cut it Cody." Savannah said looking at him. "Not this time. We were married for a year Cody and we split up. We tricked my father into thinking that we filed for divorce but the truth of matter is neither one of us did. So I took it upon myself to do it. Almost five years but only one did we spend together, so Cody, just do us both a favor. Forget that we were ever married. Forget that I tried to make it work; forget that I wanted to be friends. Forget it all. I'm done I want nothing to do with you. You no showed so that means how much loyalty you have to your wife, goodbye Cody." She added.

Savannah quickly turned on her heels and grabbed the door handle to go inside of Jennifer's home.

"That house is both of our names." Cody said grabbing a hold of Savannah's elbow. "The lady said since I was your husband I could sign the contract." He added.

"You did what?" Savannah asked looking at him. "Why the hell did you do that for?!" She added.

"Looks like you will be seeing me a lot more." Cody said walking away leaving Savannah standing there on the door step.

Savannah shook her head a little bit as she glare as she watched him get into his car.

"Cody Garrett Runnels you better answer me right now." Savannah said as she walked towards his car.

"Why?" Cody asked rolling down the passenger side window. "I know you won't tell me why you filed for divorce, so how about? No." He added.

He quickly pulled into the street leaving Savannah standing there with a huge glare on her face. She quickly jogged towards the house to see Jennifer and Alex looking out the window wondering what was going on with their new friend.

"Would you like to tell us something else?" Jennifer asked crossing her arms with a small smile on her face. "We find out that you're married to Cody Rhodes of all people. Is there anything else you would like to add?" She added.

"I have a four year old daughter named Abigail Dakota." Savannah said looking at them. "She lives with my friend I grew up with. But she knows I am her mother; don't worry no more secrets because within a few days I'm going to move into my own place." She added.

Jennifer and Alex looked at each other as Savannah walked up the stairs leaving the two of them alone.

"You don't have a love child do you?" Jennifer asked looking at Alex who was looking at her.

"I don't believe I do." Alex said nodding at her. "The only place that little Alex has found a home has been in your house." He added.

Jennifer let out a small laugh as she shook her head as she ran up the stairs to check up on Savannah.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright guys!! Another chapter for you :) I hope you guys enjoy it..I only own Savannah and Jennifer thats it. BUT just so you guys know this how the story has to go for me to get the where I'm leading up too. SO NONE OF THIS IS TOWARDS ANYBODY FOR ANY PERSONAL REASONS...Even though I am not to highly thrilled with TNA at this moment. But that has nothing to do with it. SO Guys....Enjoy :) SO I warned you guys...Read and Review...Read and Enjoy :)**

* * *

Jennifer looked at Savannah who had her arms crossed over her chest. Jennifer smoothed out her ruffle dress quickly as Savannah stood up watching the monitor in front of her.

"Come on." Savannah said without moving her attention from the screen.

"But we don't have a spot." Jennifer said looking at her.

"Good then we will make one." Savannah replied as she slipped her jacket off.

Jennifer looked her up and down to as Savannah was wearing the black and lime green corset from the shot.

"Planning on giving somebody a heart attack?" Jennifer asked as they walked out of the room.

Savannah just walked past the stage crew who tried to stop both women but quickly shut their mouths as they noticed the look on Savannah's face. She grabbed a microphone as her music quickly blared through the speakers of the impact zone. The fans looked towards the ramp as the two newest knockouts walked down the ramp. The crowd cheered the whole way as the two of them got into the ring.

"Alright stop my music." Savannah said standing in the middle of the ring. "I know a few of you in the back are wondering why the hell I'm out here. And to be frank with you three main people I don't care." She added.

The crowd cheered in response as Savannah looked towards the crowd looking at directly at Dixie Carter who was eyeing her very carefully.

"Hello Dixie." Savannah said waving at her with a smile on her face. "Are you enjoying the show? Good I hope you are because as of right now this show is about to cross the line." She added.

Jennifer looked at Savannah as she stepped through the ropes and hopped down to the ground. Jennifer looked at Dixie who now instead of looking upset she was starting to change her facial expressions towards Savannah.

"Hogan said earlier, that him and you both have full control of the company right?" Savannah asked as Dixie just watched her and did not answer the question.

Savannah smiled brightly then glared as Hulk Hogan appeared on the screen yelling her name.

"Savannah, you will not cross the line tonight because if you lay one hand on Dixie Carter you will be out of a job and you will be out of TNA just as quickly." Hogan said as the crowd quickly started booing him.

"Really Hogan?" Savannah asked as she walked around the ring towards the ramp. "Really? Do you seriously believe you have the power to fire me?" She added.

Hogan just nodded at her as the camera showed Dixie who was now unsure about what was going on. Savannah turned her attention back to Dixie and smiled.

"Hogan I bet Dixie forgot to mention something to you." Savannah said without taking her eyes off of Dixie. "You might have some power but you do not have the power to fire me. The information that she forgot to tell you is not, that Dixie Carter nor DO YOU Hogan have control of my contract. You see the person who holds power to do ANYTHING with that is JEFF JARRETT." She added.

The crowd cheered loudly as Jennifer who was clapping and smiling at Savannah who just walked away from the screen and over back to the area where Dixie was sitting.

"I bet you forgot ALL about that didn't you?" Savannah said quickly hopping over the guard wall as the crowd quickly parted ways between the president of TNA and the McMahon knockout. "You see Dixie I told you once before don't try to fuck me over. You tell all this fans here in this arena that Jeff Jarrett did nothing for this company. Bullshit Jeff Jarrett did EVERYTHING for this company. All you did was try to sign big names to get your money. So why don't you try this on for size." She added.

She quickly threw the microphone down the ground, and quickly jumped at Dixie who let out a scream as Savannah was throwing rights and lefts at the woman. Jennifer quickly jumped the wall and wrapped her arms around Savannah's waist trying to pull her off. Savannah held on tighter to Dixie's hair causing the older woman to scream in pain as Savannah was throwing punches at her head.

"Savannah let go!" Jennifer shouted as she tried pulling the stronger knockout away from her. "She isn't worth it! Show her that you're better in the ring, not by trying to take her out!" She added.

Savannah let Dixie's hair go quickly as the security team started running down the ramp towards them. Jennifer looked at Dixie who was holding her head and hair as Savannah looked at her handy work. She quickly stepped forwards towards Dixie causing her to flinch as she got closer.

"A McMahon is here Dixie and we don't play fair remember that bitch." Savannah said quickly slapping her across the face.

"Come on!" shouted Jennifer pulling her arm.

The crowd cheered loudly as the two knock out ran from the scene leaving the trainers and security team alone with Dixie who now looked very horrible.

**~*Outside*~**

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Jennifer asked as they were running around the arena at a fast pace.

"No I just realized I'm more like my father then I thought." Savannah said laughing as the around the corner.

Both of them stopped and breathing heavy as Alex and Shawn were standing outside near Savannah's car.

"Go now." Alex said throwing the keys to Savannah. "I had a feeling you two would do something fucked up so I put yall's bags in the car. NOW GO before Dixie and the rest of the group catches up." He added.

"Thank you baby, I love you." Jennifer replied as she quickly jumped into the passenger side seat.

Savannah quickly pulled out of the parking lot speeding tired as Shawn and Alex quickly ran back into the room leaving the scene hoping nobody had seen or heard a thing.

"I have to admit you've got guts." Jennifer said still breathing heavy from the running. "You just beat the hell out of Dixie Freaking Carter." She added.

"I know what I just did." Savannah said with a small smile. "I just taught Dixie Carter a lesson. You fuck with somebody who is close to me; I'll fuck with you just as if you were doing it to me." She added.

"Remind me not to piss you off ok?" Jennifer said laughing as Savannah turned the corner almost towards her home. "I like my face the way it is." She added.

Savannah quickly pulled into the drive way of Jennifer's house and smiled as she jumped out quickly grabbing her bag and locked the doors as Jennifer grabbed her bags and ran towards the door.

"Hurry up!" Savannah shouted looking around.

"They won't come to the house." Jennifer replied looking at her. "Dixie might send the cops though." She added.

Savannah smiled brightly as she walked into the house closing the door behind her. Jennifer put the bag down beside the door and watched as Savannah pulled something from her bag.

"What's that?" Jennifer asked as grabbed a hold of it. "A script?" She added.

"Yes but it isn't just a script." Savannah said laughing. "This is a script signed by Dixie Carter saying that EVERYTHING I did tonight was supposed to happen." She added.

Jennifer quickly flipped to the back of the script to see Dixie's signature was right there.

"How the hell did you pull this off?" Jennifer asked with a raised eye brow.

"You should know, I mean after all you are a Bischoff." Savannah said with a grin. "I am a McMahon I think a head. But you would figure that Dixie Carter would look at something before she signs it, but it doesn't seem like she does when I paid a fan twenty bucks to get her to sign this." She added.

"You are sneaky." Jennifer said with a grin.

Savannah smiled brightly at her and took the script back putting it back into the bag.

"I'm just a McMahon, I'm better at the games then she is." Savannah said with a smile. "I have a feeling that at my interview next week that Dixie will show up with some cops." She added.

Jennifer just shook her head and smiled brightly as her cell phone went off causing her to grab it quickly.

"It's Alex." Jennifer said answering it with a smile. "They are? Really? So does that mean that nothing will happen?" She added.

After talking for a few minutes Jennifer was now sitting on the couch. Savannah was leaning up against the wall and shook her head as Jennifer hung up the phone.

"The crowd kept chanting McMahon through out the night causing Dixie to leave the crowd and go back side." Jennifer said with a smile. "Also he said that Dixie is highly pissed off and threatening to press charges against you." She added.

"Let her." Savannah said shaking her head. "I'm not scared of her. I told her if she tries anything that she will be signing over the company to me. Also she should have looked at the contract a little bit closer.

Savannah grabbed the contract from under the coffee table and smiled as Jennifer grabbed it and started reading through it. After about twenty minutes of silence between the two of them. Jennifer looked up with a huge grin on her face.

"See." Savannah asked looking at her.

"Dixie is in so much trouble." Jennifer said laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys sorry to take so long with the chapter. But here it is for you guys :) I only own Savannah, Jennifer, and the two ocs at the end of the chapter. Well Read and Review...Read and Enjoy :) Let me know what you guys think of the twist and turns within the story and see if you can guess the next move that this McMahon will taken. ENJOY!**

* * *

Jennifer looked at the man beside her who she was curled up to. She smiled brightly as she slowly traced his face with her finger tips letting out a small laugh as he would stir trying to get her to stop touching his finger. She ran her fingers down his chest letting a small laugh slip past her lips as Alex grunted.

"Keep that I'm going to make sure that we don't leave this house today at all." Alex said without opening his eyes.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Jennifer asked with a grin.

Alex laughed at her comment opening his eyes looking at her as she held the cover to her body. He returned the smile and touched her face with the hand as he kissed her lips gently.

"What time is it?" Alex asked as he put his head back on the pillow.

"It's five thirty in the morning." Jennifer said looking at him.

"And I am awake because?" Alex asked looking at her with a raised eye brow.

"I didn't tell you to open your eyes and look at me." Jennifer said looking at him.

Alex laughed at her comment then stopped quickly causing Jennifer to look at him with a confused look on her face.

"What?" Jennifer asked looking at him.

"Shh, do you hear that?" Alex asked looking around the dark room. "Sounds like uh uh uh somebody crying." He added.

"Savannah!" Jennifer said quickly getting up out of the bed sliding her slippers.

She quickly exited the room and jogged over to Savannah's room and knocked on the door softly and opened it to see Savannah sitting on the huge window seal with tears quickly running down her face. Alex appeared behind his fiancé to see his new found friend crying.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked as she walked further into the room.

"I really screwed things up didn't I?" Savannah asked looking at Jennifer who stood in the light that came through the window. "I know that I sounded proud and so thrilled about what I did to Dixie at the show on Monday. I swear it was as if my father had taken over my body and did what he would have done." She added.

"What do you mean by that?" Alex asked as he walked into the dark room.

Savannah turned her attention to Alex and just shook her head trying to figure out the words to form a sentence that would make sense to the two of them.

"Like split personalities or something?" Alex said looking at her.

"No no nothing like that." Savannah said shaking her head. "I remember what I did Alex. I remember everything very clear. But what I mean is that I screwed things up with my family and my job." She added.

"Whoa wait a minute here." Jennifer said shaking her head. "Savannah, I'm starting to think that you are either just pure crazy or your starting to regret what you did to Dixie. Which one do you think you are?" She added.

Savannah looked at Jennifer with a blank expression on her face.

"Crazy?" Savannah asked looking at her as she wiped her cheeks. "Don't you find it just a bit too harsh?" She added.

"No none what so ever." Jennifer replied nodding at her. "Now tell me, what the hell is going on right now." She added.

Savannah stood up from the window seal and put arms at her side and looked at Jennifer and Alex who were waiting to hear an answer from her, She looked around the darken room as dolls and toys were in the corner.

"I am missing out being a mother because I told my father that I lost my daughter." Savannah said as her voice sounded shaky. "I married him at a young age thinking wow this will be the greatest thing ever. But after a year I felt like the biggest idiot of them believing that somebody normal could love me. I am not normal. I am a McMahon. I am doomed to fuck things up royally. My brother is happily in love with his high school sweetheart and they have two kids. My sister is married to the man she met while working for our father and they have two kids. I am married soon to be divorced with a daughter who only sees her mother once a week due to the fact that I am scared that somebody will tell my father. My friend Diana loves my daughter to death but I want my daughter to be mine again without having to worry about what my father thinks." She added.

Alex looked at Jennifer who was taken back by the confession her friend just told her in the wee hours of the morning. Jennifer walked up and pulled her into her arms holding tightly as Savannah just let the tears and sobbing out of her body. Alex looked at his girlfriend with a smile.

"I will be right back." Alex said quickly grabbing a hold of Savannah's cell phone before she could notice him grab it.

He walked out of the room as Jennifer walked Savannah to the bed and helped her sit down.

"Why does it matter if Vince names about Abigail?" Jennifer said looking at her. "He would be trilled wouldn't he? I bet he would love a grand daughter if he found out." She added.

"When I brought up the conversation about me having a child with Cody, he just went nuts." Savannah said as she laid back in the bed pulling to cover her body.

"Why don't you get some more sleep we will see what happens when you've had some more sleep." Jennifer said as she stood up straight and looked at the doorway.

She turned her attention back to Savannah who was already fast asleep. Jennifer walked out of the room closing the door behind her and looked at Alex who had a smile on her face.

"Guess what I found out." Alex said looking at his girlfriend.

"What?" Jennifer asked looking at him. "Why do you have Savannah's cell phone?" She added.

"I need it for a reason." Alex replied with a small laugh. "Savannah's friend who is keeping Abigail leaves in Orlando. That would explain why she is buying a home here and it would explain why she took the job in TNA instead of working for her dad." He added.

"Nosey much baby?" Jennifer asked looking at him. "Before you do anything, run it by Savannah first because Abigail is her daughter." She added.

Alex made a face causing Jennifer to look at him with a raised eye brow.

"What did you do?" Jennifer asked crossing her arms. "Alex, what the hell did you do?" She added.

"I sorta called her." Alex said looking at her.

"YOU WHAT?!" Jennifer asked looking at him in shock. "Why the heck did you do that for?" She added.

Alex put the phone down on the table beside the door and looked at her.

"I took it upon my self to call this Diana person and ask if she would be willing to come here and spend a few days so that Savannah could see her daughter for longer then one day." Alex said looking at her. "I know I know it isn't any of my business or place to do that. BUT she is my friend I want to see her smile and laugh. And if that means going behind her back and getting her daughter here as a present then so be it. I'll take the punishment and yelling." He added.

"Who new that Alex Shelley had a heart made of gold." Jennifer said with a small smile.

"It's there when it wants to be." Alex replied with a nod. "Come on let's get some sleep." He added.

Alex smiled as he picked her up bridal style and walked into the bedroom closing the door behind him.

"Afternoon sun shine." Jennifer said as she put a cup of orange juice in front of Savannah who sat down at the bar.

"Hi." Savannah replied as she took a sip of the juice. "Hey I'm sorry about last night." She added.

"Don't worry about it." Jennifer said waving her hand at her. "It's ok, I'm your friend I'm suppose to help you in the early morning times if need be." She added.

Savannah smiled and took a sip then looked towards the living room as the door shut with the sound of Alex's voice calling for Jennifer.

"Be right back." Jennifer said putting the dish towel down on the counter top. "Coming honey." She added as she walked out.

Alex smiled as she turned the corner and nodded towards the door to see a tall thin blonde blue eyed woman standing there with a little toddler by her side with a small grin on her face.

"You must be Diana." Jennifer said with a smile. "Come in." She added.

"Thank you." Diana said with a smile. "How come I have the feeling that Savannah doesn't know about this?" She added.

Jennifer looked at Alex and shook her head.

"Savannah isn't her happy normal self and we thought that if she got to see her Abigail then maybe things will look up and she will be back to her normal self." Alex said in a whisper so Savannah wouldn't over here.

"He didn't tell you I was coming did he?" Diana asked as she picked up Abigail and put her on her hip.

"He told me that he called and asked if you wanted to meet in a few days but no he didn't tell me you were stopping by." Jennifer said looking at Alex with a glare. "But now that it's said and down why don't I go get Savannah." She added.

Diana nodded at her as Alex showed Diana and Abigail to the living room. Savannah looked up from her bowl of cereal as Jennifer walked back into the kitchen.

"What did Alex want? I mean he is awful quiet shouldn't that scare you?" Savannah asked as she got up and put the bowl in the sink.

"Your right, that would scare me if he got to quiet." Jennifer replied with a small laugh. "But however, this time for him being quiet isn't for my sake. It's for yours." She added.

Savannah turned around and dried her hands on the towel and looked at her. Jennifer grinned brightly as she grabbed a hold of Savannah's hand pulling her towards the living room.

"Now remember I have nothing to do with this." Jennifer said walking into the room as she had her hands over her eyes.

"Ok, now will you take your hands from my eyes?" Savannah asked with a small groan acting as if she was a child.

Jennifer removed her hands as Savannah opened her eyes and closed her mouth tight as she saw Diana and Abigail sitting on one of the couches in Jennifer's living room.

"Aunt Savannie!" Abigail said pushing her self out of Diana's lap. "Aunt Savannie!" she added.

Alex looked at Savannah who had a small toddler around her legs holding onto her for dear life. He turned his attention to Jennifer who was trying to figure out why Abigail was calling Savannah aunt instead of mom.

"Ok, does somebody want to tell me what's going on?" Jennifer asked looking at Savannah who was now holding onto Abigail. "Why is Abigail calling her mom, aunt for?" She added.

"You two think that Savannah is Abigail's mother?" Diana asked with a raised eye brow. "I hate to tell you but she isn't her mom." She added.

"Then who is?" Alex asked crossing his arms.

Diana looked at Savannah who returned the look then quickly turned her attention back to the child in her arms.

"I am." Diana said looking at her. "Abigail Dakota Runnels is my daughter with Cody." She added.

"What?" Jennifer asked looking at her. "Savannah, what is she talking about? What was that stuff you were saying last night that you wanted to be a mother to your daughter? You cared so much about what your father thought. What the hell was that? Was it more lies?" She added.

Savannah looked over Abigail's shoulder to look at the stares of Alex and Jennifer who were confused about what was going on.

"Her daughter's name is Lillie Sophia not Abigail Dakota." Diana said looking at her with a blank expression on her face. "I know you told me that you didn't want anybody to know. But Lillie lives in Cameron, North Carolina with all the Carolina Crew." She added.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys another chapter for you guys!!! I only own Savannah, Abigail, Diana, Jennifer, and Lillie..Thats it!! Read and REview...and I'm hoping this answers some of the questions for you guys!! Read and Enjoy...Read and Enjoy**

* * *

"So basically what you're saying is that, Savannah says that Abigail is her daughter because she doesn't want anybody to know that Cody cheated on her with you?" Jennifer asked looking at Diana who was leaning up against her counter.

"That is pretty much the basic story." Diana said looking at her. "When it happened Cody and Savannah were married maybe almost a little over a year when Cody slipped up one night after a show. When I found out that I was pregnant with Abigail I went to Cody and told him. I wanted him to apart of her life. I knew he was married to her but at the time it didn't matter because I wanted that man to myself. But after a while I realized he wanted to be with Savannah. She started telling people she had a daughter with Cody from the time she found out about her. Lillie is Savannah's daughter trust me. I've seen her in person a few times and she is Savannahs. But the father is questionable." She added.

Jennifer put her glass on the counter and looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Jennifer asked as the sounds of giggles where coming from the back yard.

"When Savannah found out that Cody had cheated on her she ended up flying from Connecticut down to North Carolina to spend a few days with Jeff and his girlfriend Beth." Diana replied taking a sip of her water. "I think when the third week of Savannah not coming back home Cody realized that she wasn't coming back. I think it was like after she was gone for about five months Cody got a call from Beth telling him that Savannah was pregnant and Cody well assumed he was the father but Beth told him other wises saying that he wasn't the father." She added.

"So who is the father then?" Jennifer asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Who is Lillie's father?" She added.

"Honestly? I have no clue who the father is of that child but I know that Savannah would rather have her daughter be Cody's, She wanted to give him his first child but you can tell how that worked out." Diana replied nodding at her.

Jennifer went to say something but stopped when the sound of the back door slammed and Abigail came running through the kitchen as fast as her legs would let her go and Savannah right behind her chasing her around the kitchen and into the living room.

"Why would she pretend that Abigail is her daughter when Lillie is really her blood daughter?" Jennifer asked looking at Dianna.

"I have no clue to be honest with you." Diana said shrugging her shoulders. "Sometimes Lillie is the apple of Savannah's eye and she can't stop talking about her then other times it's like she regrets having her because of the situation or something." She added.

"I am starting to think that is more to this then you are letting on Diana." Jennifer said looking at her. "Why do I have the feeling that you are telling me everything?" She added.

Diana looked down at her hands then back up at Jennifer who was staring at her with a blank expression on her face trying to read Diana's face.

"What you do if I told that Savannah isn't who she says she is?" Diana asked looking at her.

"What?" Jennifer said looking at her with a raised eye brow.

Diana took a deep breath and quickly jogged towards the living room to see if Savannah was any where near so she would be able to hear the conversation between the two of them in the kitchen. Jennifer watched closely as Diana made her way back over to where she was just a few seconds ago.

"Do you remember the whole thing on Raw where Vince was told he had another child his ligament child?" Diana asked while Jennifer just nodded at her trying to figure out where she was going with this. "The first idea was to bring you know Ken Anderson into the angle but then the real child appeared out of the wood work, and the person was Savannah." She added.

"Hold on just a second here." Jennifer said shaking her head. "Are you telling me that not only is Savannah like denying her blood daughter but she isn't a full McMahon?" She added.

"That would be correct." Diana said nodding her head.

Jennifer went to say something but stopped quickly as she looked over Diana's shoulder. Diana quickly turned around to see Savannah standing there with a blank expression on her face.

"If you wanted to know about my past Jennifer, you should have come to me." Savannah replied looking at her.

"Why would she do that for? I mean after all when you open your mouth Savannah nothing comes out by lies and more lies." Diana said looking at her.

Jennifer quickly got in between the two women before anything could get started.

"Alright you want to know something Diana?" Savannah asked crossing her arms over her chest. "For the past four and half years you have been a pain in my ass. The day you walked into my life you turned it upside down when you took the chance to give my husband his first child. You took that from me. You knew he was married Diana but you didn't care. I heard what you told the girls backstage when you visited Cody with Abigail. You told them that you didn't care if he was married or not. You were going to get him and you weren't going to stop until you had him. Well guess what Diana? You've wrong the gold price for being the biggest bitch I've ever met. But you've also won Cody. Because a few days ago I filed for divorce, you won." She added.

Diana just looked at her trying not to show any expression on her face.

"As far as my family goes Diana, leave them the hell out of this." Savannah said pointing at her. "My father is Vince McMahon and my mother is Linda McMahon. You have tried your damn hardest to try to have people to hate me because you want to be in my place. I knew you grew up with a horrible life trust me my life wasn't much better. Yes I had money Diana but I wanted love but my dad never had time for me. He always gave his attention to Shane and Stephanie because they looked so much like him. I looked nothing like him." She added.

"What about Lillie?" Diana asked putting her hands on her hip. "Why are you so damn denying the fact that she is your daughter? You seem to forget you have one." She added.

Savannah glared at the woman in front of her. She was now happy that Jennifer was standing in between the two of them.

"I never denied my daughter." Savannah said looking at her. "Never once did it come out my mouth that I denied her being mine. Lillie has nothing to do with you so why must you drag her into this Diana?" She added.

"Because it's about time who the damn bastard child knows who her shitty as father is." Diana said looking at her.

Savannah quickly launched herself towards Diana but Alex quickly grabbed a hold of Savannah as he just walked into the room. Jennifer turned her attention to Diana who was breathing heavy at the almost attack from her.

"Diana, I think it's best that you leave." Jennifer said looking at her. "I am happy that Savannah got to see Abigail but the next time you come into my house and try to start something's you might want to rethink that idea. I say again I think its best you go now." She added.

Diana took one more look at Savannah who was struggling against Alex's grip to go after her. She quickly walked around the other way into the living room and gathered everything up with Jennifer watching her very move.

"Come on baby, we have got to go see daddy." Diana said grabbing a hold of her daughter's hand. "He will be so glad to see you." She added.

Savannah was trying her best to get out of Alex's tight grip. Jennifer walked the mother and daughter to the door. She waved at Abigail who waved at her and then looked at Diana who got her into the car. She closed the door and locked it. She returned to the kitchen to see Savannah with her hands on the counter top trying to calm her temper.

"Who is Lillie's father?" Jennifer asked looking at her.

"Don't do that please." Savannah said turning her attention to her.

"No we are going to do this." Jennifer said crossing her arms. "Who is the father of Lillie?" She added.

"Please don't make me." Savannah said almost pleading.

Jennifer just shook her head and looked at her.

"NOW WHO IS IT?" Jennifer shouted looking at her. "THIS IS MY HOUSE AND YOU WILL ANSWER ME! NOW TELL ME WHO THE HELL IS LILLIE'S FATHER IS?!" She added.

"MATT HARDY!" Savannah shouted at Jennifer at her.


	14. Chapter 14

**I only own Savannah and Jennifer a few other non famous oc names. You'll see them lol. But no TNA People even tho I could never mind!!! I only own mine lol. But Read and Review...Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sometimes it's better to talk to people then leave things bottled up." Jennifer said as she joined Savannah on the wooden swing in the back yard.

"Sometimes things are better left unspoken." Savannah said as she faced her friend. "Certain things are better to remain unspoken until the time is right to speak about them." She added.

Jennifer looked at Savannah who was leaning back against the swing with her legs crossed and arms crossed over her chest.

"Why are you ashamed that she is your daughter?" Jennifer asked before she could stop her self. "Why do you deny her a mother?" She added.

"I do not deny her a mother Jennifer." Savannah said looking at her through her sunglasses. "Lillie knows me as her mother. She knows that I love her but when I had her I thought it was best that she lived with Matt. I was young and I was stupid. She lives with him and I don't want to take her away from something she is so use to and throw her into something completely different." She added.

"But you are her mother." Jennifer said shaking her head. "You should have been there when she said her first word took her first steps." She added.

Savannah looked at her and smiled.

"I was there for all of those." Savannah said looking at her. "I may not live there but Jennifer I do visit my daughter. She looks just like Matt and I put together. My blue eyes and Matt's curly brown hair, she is the spitting image of both of her parents. Look I have my reasons just like you have yours for doing some things that Alex doesn't like or know about." She added.

"When is the next time you are going to go see your daughter?" Jennifer asked looking at her.

Savannah grabbed her cell phone from her front pocket of her jeans and quickly looked as if she was looking through something.

"I am going to go see her the day after tomorrow actually but I'm leaving tomorrow morning because I've got like presents for her." Savannah said looking at her. "It's her fifth birthday that day actually. I want to be there when she wakes up." She added.

"I'm taking it upon myself and I'm coming with you." Jennifer said looking at her. "I want to meet Lillie and I want to make my own opinion." She added.

"Even if I said no your still coming aren't you?" Savannah said raising her eye brow as Jennifer nodded at her. "Great, fine you are coming now go get packed" She added.

Jennifer laughed as she got up from the swing leaving Savannah alone on the swing in the back yard. She looked around as the sounds of children laughing and giggles came from the yard next door. Savannah stood up slowly and walked over to the fence and put a chair up to the fence and looked over to see three little girls playing around in the backyard with their parents she assumed was watching.

"Hello."

Savannah turned her attention to the voice to see the woman now standing up on something and looking at her with a smile.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to like snoop but I heard laughing and I wanted to see." Savannah said looking at her.

"Oh it's not a problem. My name is Sarah and that's my husband Jonathan." Sarah said with a smile. "The one with dark straight brown is hair is Maggie; the two small girls are Kara and Tara." She added.

Savannah quickly shook her hand and smiled as the girls started chasing each other yelling tag.

"I'm Savannah and I've got a four year old who will turn five in two days." Savannah said with a smile. "They are very beautiful little girls." She added.

Sarah smiled as she turned to watch her three girls run around smiling.

"Sorry to have bothered you." Savannah said smiling. "I've got to go finishing packing." She added getting down from the fence.

"Bring your daughter over sometime let the girls play." Sarah said nodding with a smile.

Savannah nodded at her as she put the chair back in place and quickly jogged back into the house where Alex was looking at her with a blank expression on her face.

"What?" Savannah asked looking at him. "I didn't do it what ever it is." She added.

"Oh yes you did." Alex said nodding at her. "You are letting her go to North Carolina with you. You know why she wants to go. So she can feel up on Hardy." He added.

Savannah looked at him with a raised brow and shook her head as Alex looked like a lost puppy.

"I'll make sure she doesn't touch anybody." Savannah said looking at him. "I'll handcuff her to me or better yet to a chair." She added.

Alex laughed a little bit then looked towards the door to see the suitcase on the floor with Jennifer on the floor behind it laughing.

"Are you ok?" Savannah asked as she helped Jennifer up from the floor.

"Yea I fell as I put the suit case on the floor." Jennifer said rubbing her backside just a bit.

Savannah let a small laugh slip past her lips as Alex walked out of the kitchen leaving the two women alone.

"What's his problem?" Jennifer asked looking at her.

"He thinks that you just want to come so you can feel up hardy." Savannah replied looking at her with a small nod. "I told him that I wouldn't let you." She added.

"I was going there to see Lillie." Jennifer replied looking at the woman in front of her.

Savannah nodded at her and walked past her suitcase and up the chairs closing the door behind her. Jennifer grabbed her suitcase and walked into the living room to see Alex sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand watching something on TV.

"Why do you think I want to go to Carmon with Savannah just to touch Hardy?" Jennifer asked as she stood in front of the TV blocking his view.

"Because isn't that why all females want to go?" Alex said taking a swallow of his beer. "I mean Savannah did so why not join the crowd and do it?" He added.

"You're jealous." Jennifer said with a small smile. "You're jealous because you think I might enjoy myself while being there around other men." She added.

Alex raised an eye brow at his fiancée and shook his head.

"No I am jealous nor will I ever be jealous of him." Alex replied looking at her putting his beer on the table in front of him.

"If I wanted him Alex, I would have dated him the day he asked me out!" Jennifer said looking at him. "The day that he first showed up in TNA Alex he asked me to go out with him but I didn't want to mess up what I had with you. I picked you over him then and I'll do it again in a heart beat." She added.

Alex looked at Jennifer who was standing there looking at him with a upset look on her face and her arms crossed.

"Look Alex, I love you and I will always love you." Jennifer said looking at him. "I am going to Cameron with Savannah so I can meet her daughter and maybe just maybe make her realize that her daughter needs her mom just like she has her dad." She added.

"So basically what you are trying to do is have Matt and Savannah get together just for the sake of Lillie then?" Alex asked looking at her.

Jennifer just shook her head.

"I'm going to try to get Savannah to bring back to Florida with her." Jennifer said as she sat down close to Alex on the couch.

"You know as well as I do that she will not do that." Alex said looking at her. "Lillie has been around Matt and all of them WAY to long. She knows things there. And Savannah won't take her away from that." She added.

"Time will only tell." Jennifer replied with a grin.

Alex looked at her and was taken by surprise as she quickly pushed him backwards onto the couch and quickly hopped onto his lap and smiled.

"Now, Alex Shelley, why don't you take me up stairs to our bed room and show me how much you will miss me?" Jennifer said looking at him with a smirk on her face. "I mean that is if you will or do you need a little help to make you miss me?" She added pushing against his lap just a bit causing a groan to come from his mouth.

Alex quickly scooped Jennifer into his arms causing her to giggle as he marched up stairs and stopped at the table when Jennifer walked out of the room with her keys and pocket book in hand.

"I'll come back in a few hours." Savannah said quickly moving around them and quickly ran down the stairs and out the door slamming it behind her.

Jennifer looked at Alex with a huge grin on her face as he walked into their room and closed the door with his foot. Jennifer quickly got out of his arms and walked over to the CD player and grinned brightly as the song "Lollipop by Framing Hanley" started playing causing Jennifer to grin.

"Would it be ok if maybe just this once you let me call you Nixon?" Jennifer said with a playful grin.

"Get over here." Alex said laughing as he grabbed her arm pulling her close to him. "You will be screaming somebody's name but I'll be making you say Nixon who by the end of this session." He added.

Jennifer looked at him with a smile as she pulled him down and kissed his lips hard wrapping her arms around his neck.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys!! Sorry so late to update..but for those who are still reading...here you go is another chapter. I only own Savannah, Jennifer, and Lillie thats it. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. ...enjoy...let me know what you guys think...REVIEW!!! **

* * *

"Momma momma!"

Savannah smiled brightly as she got out of the rental car. She quickly dropped her bags to the ground as her daughter ran towards her on some unstable legs. Jennifer smiled as she got out of the car just in time to see Savannah pick up her daughter and kiss her all over her face, causing the small child to laugh loudly.

"I didn't know she was bring anybody." Matt said looking at Jennifer with a small smile. "But it's ok more people the merry." He added.

"I didn't know she was coming either." Savannah said putting Lillie on her hip. "She took it upon her self to say she was coming and wasn't taking no for an answer." She added.

Jennifer smiled proudly as if she had won an award or something. Savannah picked up one of her bags from the ground while Matt grabbed the few others that remained.

"Thanks." Savannah said as he led the way into the house.

Jennifer walked in first then Savannah and Lillie who were just talking away to each other. Jennifer smiled a bit as she watched the scene in front of her. Matt closed the door and took Savannah's bag from her shoulder.

"The same room I know." Savannah said without breaking her attention from her daughter.

Matt laughed and nodded towards the stairs for Jennifer to follow him so he could show her to the guest room. Jennifer quickly followed Matt up the stairs while Savannah and Lillie walked into the living room.

"So did you miss me?" Lillie asked looking at her mom.

"Oh you know I did sweetheart." Savannah said looking at her. "I was counting down the days until I got to see my little angel baby." She added.

Lillie grinned a small tooth grin at her mother, as Jennifer and Matt appeared at the bottom of the stairs once more.

"Did you show your mom what Uncle Shannon and Aunt Teresa got you for your birthday?" Matt asked looking at Lillie who got off of her mom's lap. "They both had to leave yesterday for work and they wanted her to have it before they left and they wanted to see her open it so I was like why not. Here put your jacket on." He added as he helped his daughter put on her jacket.

Lillie grabbed her mom's hand pulling at it trying to get her off the couch. Savannah laughed at her daughter's attempt to get her up. She stood up and Lillie led her out of the front door with the rest of the group behind them. Lillie let her hand go and told her mom to stay as she ran around the side of the house.

"Just wait." Matt said crossing his arms over his chest.

"How come I've got a bad feeling about this?" Jennifer asked looking at Savannah who just turned back around to watch.

Savannah looked with wide eyes as her daughter came around the corner of the house driving a small electric hummer built for a child.

"How come this doesn't shock me?" Savannah asked with a grin. "Remind me to thank your Uncle and Aunt." She added walking over to the car.

"Otay." Lillie said with a grin.

Savannah watched her start riding around the yard while she tightened her jacket around her body. Jennifer watched with a smile on her face as Savannah's mother skills where showing now more then ever.

"She is a great mom." Matt said breaking the silence between the two of them. "She was always here when I was gone. She was never to far from Lillie." He added.

"I can tell that Lillie is her world." Jennifer replied nodding. "She looks just like the two of you, your hair and Savannah's eyes and nose." She added.

Matt smiled at his daughter as her mother was chasing her around in the car. Savannah was laughing and smiling as Lillie was laughing at her mom's attempt to catch her. Lillie let out a small like squeal as another car pulled into the drive way behind the rental car.

"Uncie Jeffie!" Lillie shouted clapping her hands.

She quickly jumped out of the toy car and ran over to Jeff who was already out of the car and waiting for her with open arms.

"How is my little pumpkin?" Jeff asked as he held up and walked towards the group.

Savannah looked at Jeff who was looking at her then looked at Matt and Jennifer who were watching the interaction between uncle and niece.

"Like my toy?" Lillie asked with a grin. "Uncie Shan Shan and Aunt Resa got it!" She added clapping her hands.

Jeff turned around to see Savannah moving the toy hummer back closer towards the house. He shook his head and smiled brightly at her.

"Well I guess then my gift won't be as good." Jeff said doing a fake pout.

"It be otay." Lillie said grabbing both side of his face doing like a fish face. "Me still love you." She added.

Jeff gave a small smile as she kissed his lips gently. Savannah over to Jennifer who was smiling at Jeff and Lillie who were just playing around doing funny faces at each other as they all walked back into the house.

"Before you ask me anything, Jeff I said no." Savannah said as Matt handed her a diet pepsi from the fridge. "She took it upon her self and told me she was coming no matter what I said." She added.

"I will take credit for that action." Jennifer said with a grin.

Savannah shook her head and looked at Lillie who was still being held by her uncle who was leaning up against the door frame listening to his nieces every word.

"How is Beth doing?" Savannah asked looking at Jeff who put Lillie down on the floor and she took off up the stairs.

"She is doing great." Jeff replied walking further into the room. "She isn't too thrilled that you're here." He added.

"She is never happy when I'm here." Savannah said with a small laugh. "She thinks that I am always after you. I am sorry Jeff but I love you but not like that. You are not my type." She added.

Matt looked at his brother who did a fake pout causing Savannah to his shoulder while Jennifer leaned up against the doorway only to like jump when the sound of the front door slamming.

"Yo yo anybody home?"

"If anybody was home the door would be lock Kimo!" Savannah shouted before she could stop her self.

Even after leaving and always coming back this place felt like a home to her. Matt never minded if she came by and spent a few days. Even when he was with Ashley, he never complained nor did Ashley. Sometimes it was a welcome relief she was sure to have the bundle of energy to be handled by her mom. Jennifer watched as a man walked into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face.

"Savannah!" Kimo shouted at her.

"David." Savannah said with a mocking tone and smiled at him.

The two of them hugged as Jeff moved out of the way and over to where Jennifer was standing alone.

"Shouldn't somebody go check on Lillie?" Jennifer asked looking at them.

"Come on." Jeff said laughing as he grabbed a hold of her hand pulling her out of the crowded kitchen.

Jennifer just held onto his hand as he led her up the stairs and knocked on the door before opening it to see Lillie was passed out on her play mate curled up against one of her bears.

"She normally takes a nap at like two but she has been waiting up for you guys to get here since seven this morning." Jeff said picking up his niece from the floor and putting her into her bed.

Jennifer grabbed the bear from the floor and walked over to the bed then slowly stuck it under the small child's arm. Jeff looked at Jennifer then nodded towards the door.

"You'd be a great mom." Jeff said as Jennifer walked out of the room first.

"Thanks." Jennifer replied with a small nod.

Jeff grabbed her arm as he closed Lillie's bedroom door causing her to look at her. Jennifer looked at Jeff for a few seconds only to be caught off guard as he brought his lips down on hers. Jennifer's eyes widen but for some reason she didn't try to push him away. After a few minutes Jennifer quickly pushed him away and touched her mouth.

"No." Jennifer said looking at him. "You are with Beth need I remind you? I am with Alex." She added.

"Uncie Jeffie that isn't Autie Betf."

Jennifer's head quickly looked around Jeff's body to see Lillie standing there rubbing her tired eyes. Jeff looked at Lillie and gave a small smile.

"Lillie what did you see?" Jeff asked looking at her.

"I saw you giving uhh jen jen coodies." Lillie said giving her a nick name of her own.

Jennifer looked down at the floor with a groan and looked at Jeff before disappearing back downstairs before anything else was said to Jeff.

"I did not give her coodies." Jeff said nodding at her. "She had something in her eye." He added.

"So it involved you putting your lips on hers?" Savannah asked as she appeared out of the bathroom.

Jeff stiffened up as he turned around to see Savannah standing in the hallway with her arms crossed over her chest. She didn't bother giving him a chance to say anything she gathered up Lillie into her arms and walked into her room closing the door behind her locking the door behind her.

"Great." Jeff said mentally kicking himself.

He quickly made his way down stairs hoping that Jennifer hadn't said anything or appeared to be acting different around anybody.


	16. Chapter 16

**I only own Savannah, Jennifer, and Lillie thats it! I hope you guys enjoy the story. Read and Review...Read and Enjoy**

* * *

Jennifer looked around at the house full of crowded people trying to forget what had happened earlier at the top of the stairs. Even though it had taken place hours ago it seemed like it just happened not that long ago.

"Are you ok?" Savannah asked looking at Jennifer who was staring off into space.

"Oh yea." Jennifer said shaking her head. "I'm missing Alex is all." She added.

"Are you sure about that?" Savannah asked looking at. "I mean up at the top of the stairs it didn't seem like you were missing him all that much." She added.

Jennifer's head snapped towards her and looked at her with shocked look.

"He told you." Jennifer said with a hiss.

"Actually no he didn't tell me." Savannah replied looking at her. "I saw it with my own eyes and plus my daughter told me that her Uncle Jeff was giving coodies to the new girl." She added.

When the comment left her mouth Jennifer's head quickly looked away hoping that the look of shame didn't catch Savannah's attention.

"Things happen." Savannah said looking at her. "Lillie is going to be spending the night with her grandpa tonight. So I believe that they are planning a party." She added.

"Great." Jennifer said with a smart ass tone.

Savannah shook her head and walked away from her. Lillie jumped down Matt's lap and over to her mom jumping up and down. She quickly picked up the small blue eyed child who quickly gave her a kiss on the lips then wanted to be put down.

"She is giving everybody bye kisses." Matt said with a smile. "Dad is coming to get her he wants to spend Lillie and Grandpa time." He added.

Savannah nodded at him and watched as Lillie would go up to all the adults and hug their legs. Jennifer reappeared beside Savannah gripping her arm for dear life.

"What's wrong?" Savannah asked looking over her shoulder.

"I could really use something to drink." Jennifer said nodding at her. "I don't mean like water either." She added.

"Wait until Lillie leaves then I'll see if I can find something." Savannah said looking at her. "In the mean time just relax and don't think about it." She added.

Savannah went to say something else but stopped as she was pulled away from Jennifer. Jennifer watched as Savannah was dancing with Matt with Lillie in the middle of them laughing at the attention she was getting.

"You would swear if she was around a lot more that she would be married to him and they would have the perfect family."

Jennifer jumped at the sudden voice then turned around to see Beth standing there looking at her with a smile on her face.

"You would say they were married if you were around a lot." Beth said nodding. "When she is here they act like they did when they were dating. Cuddles a lot and just acts all you know lovey." She added.

"Nothing wrong with that." Jennifer said looking at Jeff's girlfriend trying to sound normal.

Beth nodded at her and turned her attention back to the dancing family with the sounds of Lillie's laughter getting louder. Jennifer looked at them and took a deep breath as Jeff appeared in front of both of them.

"There you are baby." Beth said grabbing Jeff and kissing his lips gently.

Savannah looked at Jennifer who looked now out of place more then ever. Lillie looked at the three of them then looked at her parents.

"Daddy I saw Uncie Jeffie give coodies." Lillie said with a small giggle causing Matt to look at her. "He was giving coodies to jen jen." She added.

"What?" Matt asked looking at his daughter then at Savannah.

Savannah closed her eyes and all her hopes that her daughter wouldn't say anything now crashed and burned. She forgot that Lillie was just like Matt when it came to keep things secret. They didn't think before they would speak they would later.

"I take it that she isn't lying." Matt said looking at Savannah.

"I saw it with my own eyes." Savannah said looking at him. "They were at the top of the stairs after Lillie I assume was passed out for the first time." She added.

Matt looked at his brother who was making out with Beth and Jennifer kind of standing away from the two of them trying to blend in but she was doing a horrible job.

"Matt, please don't say anything." Savannah said grabbing his arm as they put Lillie down on her feet. "She is already like weird out enough." She added.

"I am not going to say anything to her she doesn't know Jeff like we do." Matt said trying to pull his arm out of Savannah's grip. "Let me go." He added.

Savannah just shook her head as she walked closer to him. Matt looked down at the woman who was the mother of his child who eyes looked almost pleading.

"Please don't." Savannah said looking at up.

Matt turned to look at the three people then back at Savannah who quickly pulled him down and kissed his lips gently. Jennifer turned her attention to the sounds of cat calls and dogs howling. She pushed away from the wall and moved around people to see Savannah and Matt were locked in a passionate lip lock in the middle of the living room with their four year old watching with a huge grin on her face.

"Uhh guys." Jennifer said looking at them shaking her head. "We've got company and I think you're putting on a show for all of us to see." She added.

"Yea I happen to agree." Beth said walking up behind Jennifer. "I mean this is how things started and we all know what happened." She added.

Savannah broke the kiss and was blushing as Matt was standing there not saying a word. Jennifer grabbed a hold of her arm pulling her away from the circle that had formed around the two of them. Lillie followed in pursuit of her mom. Savannah picked her up and walked through the crowd leaving many of them staring at her as well as Matt.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you should have been the one who married her?" Beth said looking at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to mind your own business?" Matt said walking around his brother's girlfriend of ten years.

Beth turned around to watch him follow after the three women. Jeff looked at Beth then looked at his friend Kimo who was standing there with a grin on his face.

"I know you've got a smart ass comment save it." Jeff said looking at him.

"I wasn't going to say anything Jeffy." Kimo said with a grin.

Jeff rolled his eyes as the door bell went off. Beth walked over to the door and smiled as Gil walked into the house looking at the house full of people.

"Party and nobody told me?" Gil said with a small laugh.

"You wanted grand daughter time." Jeff said looking at him.

He went to say something else but stopped when Lillie appeared at the end of the hallway with a huge grin on her face.

"Grandpa Grandpa!" Lillie shouted running full force towards him.

Gil picked up his daughter up in his arms causing the small child to hug his neck tight. Savannah walked up behind Jeff and gave his dad a warm smile.

"Hey sweetheart." Gil said kissing her cheek as she hugged him. "I'm glad to see you." He added.

"I'm happy to be here besides you know that I wouldn't miss my little angel's birthday for anything." Savannah said playing with Lillie's hair. "Besides I missed everybody here." She added.

"We seen that in the living room." Jeff said mumbling under his breathe.

Savannah and Beth both elbowed him in the stomach causing him to cough hard while they both had smiles on their faces.

"Alright Lillie bug are you ready to go with me?" Gil asked looking at Lillie.

"Uh huh." Lillie replied nodding her head quickly. "I even got my pooh bear book and blanket." She added.

Matt held up the bag from behind Savannah who took it from him and grabbed his hand as she followed Gil out of the house leaving the other three alone once more in the little area in front of the door.

"DRINKS!" Kimo shouted looking around to see if there any hidden.

Before Jennifer could say anything Jeff grabbed her hand as well as Beth's pulling them both into the middle of the floor while the others were looking around for the alcohol.

"You guys won't find any." Matt said as he reappeared into the house.

"Awe come on man." Kimo said acting like a small child.

"Calm down before you split your pants." Savannah said laughing as she moved around Matt and walked over to Jennifer pulling her aside.

Kimo stuck his tongue at Savannah who in returned done the same thing causing people to laugh at the two of them.

"It's all in the building out back." Matt said looking at them. "So by all means everybody let's go to the ring." He added.

Jennifer and Savannah watched as after seconds of the words leaving Matt's mouth people were piling out of the house and towards the backyard.

"What ever you do don't." Savannah said only to be cut off by Matt putting his hand over her mouth.

"Don't listen to her." Matt said walking the mother of his child out of the house with Jennifer and Jeff behind them.


End file.
